The Chrismukkah Sickmakkuh
by Tif S
Summary: A Post Series O.C. Holiday Story: ( A Cohen family ensemble fic. Possible AU Elements, but mostly canon compliant) Holiday preparations are underway in the Cohen house in Berkeley, but Sophie Rose gets hit with the Holiday flu as Ryan finds himself, Summer, and Sam, the teenager who is staying with him for the holiday, are the only three immune.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this idea was basically inspired by something that pretty much happens yearly for me around Holiday time. I thought it would be interesting to have the Cohens, particularly Ryan, face the scenario with an added guest or two. Not quite sure how long this will be, but it will be multichapter. I don't own the O.C. Belongs to Fox and Josh Schwartz. I own no one except Sam Linwood who is an original character of mine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Invitation and the First Bug**

Sam's POV

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Atwood looks at me, the picture of perfect seriousness, and I can't help but be a little skeptical as I kick the soccer ball that appeared at my feet back to him. We're in the gym at the Berkeley Youth Shelter, and until now, our meetings never went beyond an afternoon at the rec center of this shelter he dropped me off at three months ago, without asking any questions. Something I knew was too good to last.

"Go...where exactly?"

Instead of answering my question, he grows silent before asking another. Too good to last was right. "Do you have anywhere to go for the holidays Sam?"

I catch the ball underfoot dribbling a bit as I bite back my response. There were several questions that went through my head at once, and none of them seemed like a good response. From what I knew about Mr. Atwood, he works as an architect in some fancy firm. His parents lived in some fancy house in Orange County before they moved to a slightly less fancy house here in Berkeley almost ten years ago. I didn't know why he was asking about _me_ when he probably had a list of perfectly scheduled plans of his own to worry about. I already knew how people got about Christmas and all that crap. "I'm here aren't I? You do the math."

"Right." He sighs. "I'm just asking because well, no one should have to spend Christmas alone."

"That doesn't really matter to me man," I shrug as I discard the soccer ball and go to sit on the bleachers. My hands begin shaking and I clasp them together in an effort to stop it. It's just another day, no different from the 364 others I spend alone.

I don't look up even as I sense Mr. Atwood sitting next to me. "The invitation is open."

I know why he's doing this. It shouldn't phase me. People always get soft during this time of year, think doing charity work makes them decent, but Mr. Atwood's been here pretty much every day since he brought me here. It's...weird. "Are you?" I look at him.

Surprisingly he shakes his head. "Far from it actually."

"So...what, having crashers is...normal or something? Your folks aren't gonna call the cops?"

He laughs, full out, and I nearly jump out of my seat.

"Making your parents call the cops is funny?"

He shakes his head still laughing, but it's dying down slightly. "No, I just...what you said about crashers, it's not entirely off."

Okay...Mr. Atwood's lost it. That's gotta be a story. I sigh. "Fine, I'll come with you."

I hope I don't regret this.

* * *

Sophie's POV

"Mom, Mom!" I'm running as fast as my legs will carry me down the aisles of the mall holding what I think is the perfect pre-Chrismukkah gift for my dad and brothers. "Look what I found for our Chrismukkah card, look!"

Mom looks down at the set of novelty ties and laughs. One has a picture of Rudolph, one is decorated like an elf, one like Santa, and one like the Grinch. I don't know who's gonna get the extra tie yet, but we'll figure it out.

"And I thought us and Summer could wear these." I hold up the sparkly silver and gold antlers.

Mom takes one of the antlers and tries it on. "Is it too much sparkle?"

"I think it's…" I feel a tickle in my nose and scrunch my face. "It's awes...AAACHOO!"

"Bless you." Mom says. She then does exactly what I'm afraid of gripping the side of my face. "Are you feeling okay sweetie? You look a little pale."

"M'okay." I wince as my voice now sounds froggy, but I clear my throat. "I'm okay Mom." Whew.

I think Mom's shrugged it off as we go to the checkout line, but then she grabs cold medicine, and I know...I'm probably not in the clear.

I wonder if Hank Whittaker had something to do with this. I've been feeling foggy for a week, but I think I did pretty good hiding it, until the sneeze heard round the shopping center. The last week before school got out for Holiday break, Hank was sniffing and rubbing his boogers everywhere. I don't think the boy knows what kleenex is. Sometimes I really hate the fourth grade and fourth grade boys. But Mom won't let me skip to fifth. I wonder if she'll let me skip to the eating ice cream portion of being sick. I just hope it won't get worse. It's almost Chrismukkah. I can't be sick for Chrismukkah.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I've been planning Sam Linwood as a character out for a while now, but I wasn't sure when or how to introduce him, and I figured a Chrismukkah fic would be a good introduction for him as any, and a sick fic as well, so you get double the fun or well...angsty fun with a bit of humor and holiday thrown in. In case you're curious, he's portrayed by Tommy Knight. Sophie Rose at age 10 is portrayed by Ava Kolker.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, chapter two is ready. As usual I do not own the O.C., that belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. Just showing some holiday cheer and fan appreciation. The only character I own is Sam Linwood. This chapter is quite long, but that's not bad right? Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Skipping Pleasantries**

Summer's POV

"Not so fast, take it easy." Seth looks about ready to carry me to his parents' doorstep, me I'm about ready to clock him.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen, I've told you once, twice actually _sixteen_ times on the drive up here. I won't break walking a few feet. It. Will. Be. Fine." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "Now get the excess lights you insisted on putting on this." I held up the packet. At least over the years, my husband has decreased from a Chrismukkah binder to a large packet, although according to Sandy, the binder is still in the Cohens' Chrismukkah box, even being consulted as we speak I'm sure.

"Excess," Seth scoffs. Just the distraction I thought it would be. "They are _not_ excess. They're backup."

"Fifteen boxes worth?" I raise an eyebrow. "How much backup do you need? As far as I know, Dad said they still had six unopened boxes from last year, and three from the year before that and Sophie found your old lights and the light keeper in the attic somewhere."

"Technicalities, and that light keeper hasn't worked right at all. They never do."

"Funny," I turn as I hear another voice behind us. "Kirsten tested it last week and called me to say thank you _again_." Ryan gives a sideways grin from where he stands between us.

"Ryan!" I sigh smacking his arm. "You can't just sneak up on people like that."

"You're getting better at the stealth man." Seth nods appreciatively and I roll my eyes.

"We'll be in, in a minute." Ryan says. "I just figured I'd stop you before you got too ahead of yourself." He looks at Seth, and I already know the silent communication that's probably happening.

"We?" I fixate on the word that seems unusual. "Is Taylor back? I thought she said her flight was delayed." Taylor had made a last minute whirlwind trip to Paris for shopping purposes, at least that was part of her explanation. She'd left at the beginning of November, and was supposed to be due back on Wednesday, but then her flight had gotten delayed, and she was stuck at the airport for Thanksgiving. Black Friday sales had never been extravagant enough for Taylor Townsend.

"It was." Ryan says. He begins walking to his car as Seth and I follow "She'll be joining us in a few days. What I meant by "we" was, well I brought a guest." He knocks on the car door. I'm suddenly nervous about what Taylor will find when she finally does join us for Chrismukkah. I can't make out who it is.

"Ryan Atwood, if you're …" I stop short as a teenage boy exits the car. Well, that hadn't been what I was expecting.

I'm taken aback.

"Well, if he was I don't know if he'd go for insta-family." Seth whispers to me, and it's his turn to get smacked. "What? It's true."

I shoot my husband a glare. "Do you really want to do this right now?"

That shuts him up.

"Well, uh guys this is Sam." Ryan introduces. "Sam, this is Seth and his wife Summer."

The boy is looking between us. I suddenly feel three inches tall, and that is a feat. "How far along are you?" He looks at me, and I almost choke.

"Sam," Ryan's expression is schooled other than the tightening grip on the door handle of his car, but I can see it in the back of his eyes. He's mortified.

"Um...well...six months." I reply. If it weren't true and so obvious, this boy would be getting a rage blackout induced tear down. I can feel Seth squeeze my hand.

Sam nods, seemingly satisfied.

"Sam didn't have anywhere to spend the holidays so I invited him here."

Seth pulls Ryan to the side, but I can hear their conversation. I'm almost certain Sam can as well. But I don't focus on that. Instead I turn my attention to the boy as we are suddenly alone in the center of the Cohens' driveway.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." I say.

The boy shrugs not looking at me.

"We'll be glad to have you." I continue. I don't know if I should speak for Kirsten and Sandy, but knowing what everyone went through with Ryan and where he is now, I have a strong feeling that this will probably go okay. "Fair warning, Chrismukkah can get intense around here."

"Chrismukkah?" I catch the barest hint of a grin before it disappears. "That's not a thing."

"Don't let my husband hear you say that. He takes it very seriously."

"So what is it?"

I shake my head. " You know I've been celebrating it for a while now and I _still_ can't properly explain it in words."

"Great." Sam says before giving an okay sign. "Can't wait." I can hear the false note in his voice. It wouldn't be easily distinguishable, but for the fact that I've used it myself when plans with the step monster were raised. There was something going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

Ryan's POV

"You told Mom and Dad right?" Seth glances between me and where Summer and Sam were speaking just a few feet away.

"I called Sandy." I nod.

"But did you call our _mom_?"

"She was out shopping with Sophie when I called."

"And it didn't occur to you to try her cell phone?"

"I get your point." I snap. I release a breath. "Sorry I guess I didn't expect Sam to be so-."

"Blunt?" Seth raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nod. "At least now."

"How'd you meet him anyway?"

I launched into the story. I'd been asked to check on one of the new sites in Chino, so I went. I'd found Sam asleep on the floor of one of the developments using a tarp as a blanket.

"So I talked to him, and offered to drop him off at the youth shelter near between here and the office. He's been living there for about three months now." I finish the story.

"And he doesn't have any family? No one looking for him after all this time?" I can hear the skepticism in Seth's question.

"He hasn't told me much of anything. Just his name and age." I sigh. "That's why I'm hoping Sandy'll help. He's found people with less right?"

"It's worth a shot." Seth says. "But maybe try asking first."

I nod, but I'd tried that before. It hadn't worked then, so what would make now different?

* * *

Sandy's POV

I check on the soup that's on the stove before I see Kirsten coming downstairs. "Hey, how's she doing?" Sophie had come home sick, or rather trying to convince us she was not. I could understand why. Everyone was coming back home today. I'd actually seen them pull into the driveway a few minutes ago.

"Putting up a fight, but I did convince her to take some medicine after I told her it was non drowsy." Kirsten says. "You started soup?"

"Well when you told me on the phone, I thought it would be better than waiting for a takeout order."

Kirsten smiles as she walks over and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Of course." I smile back.

I hear a knock on the door, and I cover the pot before I join Kirsten in answering.

Everyone is at the door. I wave them in with a smile. "Hey gang, come on in."

"So we brought some extra lights." Seth says this without preamble. "You know just in case they don't work or something."

"Seth, you didn't go overboard again did you?" Kirsten asks.

"Well, unless fifteen boxes is considered overboard…" Summer kisses Kirsten on the cheek. "Absolutely not."

"Oh honey…" Kirsten looks at Summer. "You look exhausted."

"I've tried telling her Mom." Seth says. "But she won't rest."

"You, couch now." Kirsten grabs Summer by the arm, and I know already that my daughter-in-law will not get out of the inevitable couch occupancy unless the Kirsten deems it so. Seth follows.

"Hey Sandy," I turn my attention to the others at the door. Ryan nods in greeting.

"How you doing Kid?" My eyes then lock onto the teenager standing at the threshold. "I take it you are our Chrismukkah guest."

Not so much as a smile from the kid. His eyes find mine, but just as quickly his gaze drops and his shoe scuffs the porch. "Word travels fast."

"It does." I nod looking from Ryan back to the kid. "Sandy Cohen." I offer a hand.

"Cohen…" The kid's eyes narrow as he looks to Ryan. "Then how come you're Atwood?"

"The Cohens are my adoptive parents." Ryan says. His voice betrays nothing, but I can see something there as his gaze finds mine trying to read how I'm reacting to this surprise guest even as I'm trying to read how he's reacting to the prospect of introducing us. I'll have to talk to him later.

The kid nods. "Oh."

"You got a name Kid?"

"Sam."

"Well, Sam, welcome."

"Sure." He then looks over to Ryan. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Uh…" Ryan blinks. "I'm sure…uh Sandy?"

"I'm just finishing up soup, chicken noodle." I look over to Ryan. "You're more than welcome to help yourselves. I already told Kirsten she can't touch it, don't worry."

Ryan smiles at that. "Thanks Sandy, you want to come grab something Sam?"

The kid nods and follows Ryan. I decide to go and find Kirsten.

Seth's POV

"So, what do you think?" Summer asks. It takes me a while to determine what it is she's referring to.

"About what?"

"Sam!" Summer sighs exasperatedly.

"Oh...uh…" I have to think about it a minute.

"Sethy, Summer!" I am suddenly accosted by gangly limbs and blonde hair, and it is all Summer and I can do to not throw my kid sister to the floor in fear for the baby being crushed by hugs as she plants kisses on our foreheads.

"What's up Soph?" Summer laughs. "Careful, be careful."

"M'sorry." Sophie blinks. She sniffs as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"You not feeling well little miss?" I can't help but notice how she continues sniffling.

"Mommy says I'm sick."

"That so?" I frown. "Well that's not fair. Santa's not very generous is he?"

"I know!" Sophie says, but then she begins coughing, covering her mouth with her hand only after about two coughs.

"Hey," I readjust Sophie on my lap. "Do you want us to read _Christmas Carol_? I can ask Ryan too."

Sophie nods leaning further into me. I look at Summer shrugging slightly. Sophie got clingy whenever she was sick, now was no exception. I guess our conversation would have to wait.

"Hey guys, Sandy says the soup's ready." Ryan and Sam pass by. Ryan then stops. "You alright Sophie?"

She shook her head, lifting it only long enough to look at Ryan with sick puppy eyes.

"She's sick." I say.

"That sucks." Sam winces.

Sophie looks up when she hears the unfamiliar voice. "Who're you?"

"Sam." He says.

"I'm Sophie." She frowns. "How do you know Mommy and Daddy?"

"You know," Sam smiles slightly. It's the first time I saw the kid smile, but Sophie has that effect on people. "I'm actually a friend of Ryan's. This is the first time I'm meeting everyone else."

"Oh." Sophie says. "Okay." She coughs again. "Are you staying for Chrismukkah?"

"Uh...well, I'm not sure." He looks to Ryan.

"He's welcome to." Ryan says. "But he isn't sure yet."

We all jump as Sophie has a huge coughing fit.

"Alright little girl, let's get that soup." Summer stands as I also rise to my feet still carrying Sophie.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, Sam's met the family and it went...well interestingly enough. Next chapter Sandy talks to Ryan who asks about help finding out more about Sam's background as Kirsten and Summer find themselves getting to know Sam a little sooner than anticipated as a sick Sophie requests to spend time with her brothers and Dad to give her pre-Chrismukkah presents.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, chapter three is ready. I think this is the longest chapter by far. As usual I do not own the O.C., that belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. I also do not own a Christmas Carol, that belongs to Charles Dickens, nor do I own the Serenity prayer, well that belongs to the original author. The only character I own is Sam Linwood.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Searching Through Questions**

Sam's POV

Mr. Atwood grabs a few bowls from the cupboard as Seth sets Sophie down to grab spoons. I shift awkwardly as I see that pretty much everyone is doing something to help set up for dinner. I don't know if I should help out or not.

"Hey Sam," I turn to see Mr. Cohen, Sandy, behind me with another woman I'm assuming is his wife.

I nod choosing to remain silent. I don't know what to say. You have a nice house, but I'm not comfortable here is not exactly good dinner table conversation or standing around the kitchen conversation.

"I don't think you've officially met Kirsten yet." Mr. Cohen says.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." My eyes flick over to the woman. She's smiling, but she doesn't look comfortable either. _Well, you're just winning everyone over Sam._

"Uh sure. You too Mrs. Cohen."

"Kirsten." Mrs. Cohen, ah, Kirsten, corrects me. "Mrs. Cohen's my mother-in-law."

I kind of frown. It's weird for me, first name basis stuff, but I nod. "Okay."

"So how did you meet Ryan?" Mrs. Cohen asks.

I shrug. "Around."

"Around?"

"Yeah," I say. Why can't people just mind their own business? "I'm not going to cause trouble for him if that's what you think."

"I wasn't…"

I turn away and walk away. I'm hungry and I already know Mr. Atwood's getting us food. These people don't need to know every detail about me. It's not like they actually care.

* * *

"Sam!" The little sister, Sophie sits next to me when we're eating. "Do you want to read _Christmas Carol_ later? Ryan, Seth and Dad do the voices."

I shrug.

"It'll be fun."

I've heard that before. "I'm kind of tired."

"Come on, please. You'll like it. Please."

"You're more than welcome to join us." Mr. Cohen says.

Mr. Atwood watches. He's been looking for too long. "It's up to you Sam."

"No." I keep my eyes down.

"Are you sure?" Sophie yanks my arm, and I pull away.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can I go now?" I don't wait for an answer, but grab my bowl placing it in the sink before I leave the room.

I go into the living room and sit on the couch. I can feel my hands shaking again. I clutch them together like I have so many times before. It's instinct. I close my eyes and exhale.

"Sam…" I can hear Mr. Atwood. I know without opening my eyes that he's followed me in here.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm okay, don't bother."

I feel the couch shift, and I'm almost positive that's he's sitting down next to me. "Okay, I won't." He sighs. "Can you at least look at me?"

I shut my eyes tighter, blinking hard before I open them, but I don't look. I keep my eyes on my hands.

"You don't have to feel like you have to do anything." Mr. Atwood says. "Sophie's just excited."

"Why did you invite me then?" Now I look at him. I'm genuinely curious. I mean most people are nice because they expect something back. Mr. Atwood wants me to meet his family for a reason. What does he want?

"Like I said before, no one should be alone during the holidays." He says. He places a hand on my shoulder squeezing.

"Ryan!" I hear Sophie shout followed by a few well placed coughs. "Are you coming?"

Mr. Atwood shakes his head laughing softly. "Well, like Sandy said, you're more than welcome to join us. If you change your mind or if you need anything, we'll be upstairs, second door on the left." He rises to his feet, giving me one last look, and a smile before he leaves.

Once he's gone, I let out a breath. I feel my eyes itching but I blink it away as I reach for the cord around my neck. He doesn't really care. They never do.

* * *

Kirsten's POV

I see Ryan coming through the kitchen and he stops looking at me. "Hey," He comes over. "Did I catch you way off guard?"

I laugh softly. "Sandy always said you two were cut from the same deck."

"Yeah," He draws out the word as he rocks back from heel to toe before he begins rinsing the bowl that Sam had placed a few minutes before. "Guess he was more right than I thought back then huh?"

"A phone call would have been nice." I joke. I then frown. "He's okay? I didn't mean to make him…"

"I don't know." Ryan replies frowning himself. "I honestly don't. But it's not because of you."

"You're doing a good thing Ryan."

He nods. "Thanks Kirsten." He then grins. "Guess I'd better go before Sophie gets upset."

"Seth and Sandy _have_ been up there a while." I urge him away. "Go."

Ryan nods and leaves.

I load the dishwasher and get it started before I decide that I should probably go and start unpacking the Chrismukkah box, as I'm sure Sophie will be asking about decorating the house soon enough. Ill or not, Sophie Rose is a force when it comes to Chrismukkah. Her brothers had taught her well, although dealing with a sick little girl during the holidays would be easier if she took after her adoptive brother, I'll admit.

"Hey Kirsten," I see Summer coming downstairs. I can't help my look of exasperation.

"Summer, you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I know, and I was going to, but Seth didn't want to chance getting me or the baby sick so I was hereby banned from partaking in the reading. Is there anything you need help with? _Please_ say yes! I'm going crazy, and I think this little peanut is too." She holds her stomach. "Either that or he or she is going to come out a salsa dancer."

I laugh. " Well I'm just heading into the living room to unpack some mantel decorations and things. I don't think that should be too strenuous."

"Sounds perfect." Summer gives a sigh of relief.

"Come on then." Summer and I walk into the living room and I go to the closet to get the last of the boxes. I notice as I do that Sam is seated on the couch, rolling something in between his fingers, a charm of some kind as he's whispering softly with his eyes closed. I don't think he knows we're here. I look over to Summer who is also watching. I recognize the words.

 _"God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference._

 _Living one day at a time;_  
 _enjoying one moment at a time;_  
 _accepting hardships as the pathway to peace;_  
 _taking, as He did, this sinful world_  
 _as it is, not as I would have it;_  
 _trusting that He will make all things right_  
 _if I surrender to His Will;_  
 _that I may be reasonably happy in this life_  
 _and supremely happy with Him_  
 _forever in the next._  
 _Amen."_

He finishes, opening his eyes and looking down at whatever's in his hand. I notice Summer walk over and sit beside him. I bring the box over and take the seat next to hers. That's when I notice the silver cross charm, the pattern swirling so it almost looks as though it's formed from wood, but still maintaining the shine of the silver.

"Sam,"

The boy looks up startled, unguarded. It takes me time to find the words.

"That's a beautiful charm." By the time I speak, his expression has changed, a cool mask

"How long were you there?" He asks looking from Summer to me and back again. His hand clasps tighter around the charm hiding it from view as he places it underneath the collar of his T-shirt.

"We were just getting the boxes from the closet." Summer says. Sam looks in front of us and sees the boxes. "Well, you've got them. What are you still doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Summer purses her lips. I place a hand on her arm. "This is her house."

"It's okay." I look at Summer, a brief warning. " We didn't realize you were in here. We were just going to get ready to decorate." I smile, despite being startled by the boy's tone. "Would you like to join us?"

"Not really."

"Well, would you mind if we do the unpacking here then?"

"It's your house, why are you asking me?" Sam snaps.

"Okay, you're being really rude and it's not cool." Summer says. "We're just trying to be nice."

Sam shrugs flopping back onto the couch. "Knock yourselves out." He looks away, a clear teenage signal if there ever was one.

I release a breath. This Chrismukkah certainly will be interesting with Sam around.

* * *

Ryan's POV

"' _A merry Christmas uncle! God save you!' cried a cheerful voice."_ I read. " _It was the voice of Scrooge's nephew, who came upon him so quickly that this was the first intimation he had of his approach."_

"' _Bah!'"_ Sandy tries to deliver his part with seriousness, but we can all see the slight speck of a grin.

"Daddy, Scrooge doesn't smile!" Sophie protests.

" _Said Scrooge."_ Seth smirks. "She has a point."

" _Humbug!"_ Sandy brought his face close to Sophie's who then burst into laughter.

" _He had so heated himself with rapid walking in the fog and frost, this nephew of Scrooge's, that he was all in a glow; his face was ruddy and handsome; his eyes sparkled, and his breath smoked again. 'Christmas a humbug uncle!' said Scrooge's nephew. 'You don't mean that I am sure?'"_ Seth reads.

As the reading continues, I can't help but wonder if I'd made the right call. Kirsten said I did, Sandy seemed to think so, and Sophie is trying to include Sam, a fact I was sure he'd appreciate, but he _still_ seems so distant.

"Ryan!" Sophie says. "Your turn."

I notice Sandy watching me, and I have a feeling it has less to do with my part as the nephew. He reads the line again. "' _Good afternoon,' said Scrooge."_

I find my place, but find myself stumbling. "' _I am sorry, with all my heart, to find you so resolute. We have never had any quarrel to which I have been a party. But I have made the trial in homage to Christmas, and I'll keep my Christmas humour to the last. So a Merry Christmas Uncle!"_

"' _Good afternoon!' said Scrooge."_

"' _And A Happy New Year!'"_

"' _Good afternoon!' said Scrooge."_ Sandy closes the book and sets it on Sophie's nightstand. "Well, I say that is a good stopping point.

"Aww, do we have to? Sophie sighs. "He hasn't even met…" She clears her throat. "The first ghost."

"I know you could listen to the story all night if we let you," Sandy chuckles. "But you Sophie Rose Cohen need your rest to fight off whatever this is."

"Not sick." Sophie groans as she wrinkles her nose. "Choo!" Sophie sneezes.

"I beg to differ." I grab a tissue from the box Kirsten brought up to Sophie's room and hand it to her.

Sophie blows her nose.

"You need to get sleep." Seth says. "We're going to be getting a tree, and someone needs to put the star on top."

"Okay," Sophie pouts but allows Sandy to tuck her in before she nearly jumps out of bed. "Wait, wait! I almost forgot!" She reaches under the bed and pulls out a bag. "I got you something."

Sandy, Seth and I look at each other as Sophie puts the bag out in front of us.

"Isn't it a little early?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, there's one for all of you...and one extra, but maybe Sam could use it."

I reach in and pull out a tie with Santa Claus on it. I smile. "This is great Sophie. Thank you."

Seth pulls out a Rudolph tie, and Sandy an elf. "Maybe we should switch." Seth says. Sandy narrows his eyes and he backtracks. "I mean, thanks Soph!"

I laugh. "Fine by me." I look in the bag. "There's a grinch, do you want that one or this one?" I hold up mine.

Seth laughs as he looks at the two ties. "I will have to consider this."

I shake my head. They're just ties. Seth could never make anything easy. "Tell you what," I say placing my tie on the bed. "You think on that. I'll catch you later buddy." I rise to my feet and leave the room.

"Pick one Sethy!" I hear Sophie shout.

"Don't keep your sister awake too long." Sandy warns him, and then I hear him call after me. "Ryan, wait a second Kid."

I slow down just before I reach the landing.

"You alright?"

I look at Sandy trying and failing to come up with a lie that he would buy. Lying to Sandy Cohen, well there was only one person who could do that successfully, and he was currently debating novelty tie selections, so I don't answer directly. "Do you have time to talk?"

Sandy puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, of course. Let's step into my office." We walk a few doors down until we reach the study, not nearly as imposing as the one back at the old house, but still somehow...it feels as though I'm not supposed to be here. "What's up?"

I sit in the chair and it just comes out. Here I think I'm going to stammer, and it just comes out. "How did you decide?"

Sandy looks at me a beat or two, and at first I'm not sure if he knows what I mean but then he leans forward, a bit of a smile playing at his lips. "Well Seth didn't exactly give us much leeway with that plan of his."

"Haha." I retort.

"Seriously Kid, it wasn't that hard of a choice."

I nod. "Okay, I think I get that, but can you tell me the truth?"

"I thought I was."

"If it weren't for Caleb's house...?"

Now it seems as though Sandy gets it. "Ryan, what is this really about?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I don't think I am." Sandy says. "I think I'm finding it." And he looks at me in that way that makes me feel like I'm sitting across the visiting center table all over again. And that's when I realize that he's exactly right. "Is this about Sam?"

"I'm not sure how to get through to him Sandy. I've been visiting him for three months and it feels like we're still at square one." I clasp my hands together and tap the desk. "How...how do you start?"

Sandy places a hand over mine. "You just talk." He chuckles. "I think a jab about last names is pretty mild compared to….what was it you used, social security stats?"

I groan. "You still remember that?"

"Hey, I think it's about time you get some embarrassing stories too Kid." Sandy rises to his feet. "You good?"

And then I remember. "Do you think...you think maybe you could try to find out some more about him? Call one of your buddies from the DA's office or something?" I sigh. "It's almost Christmas Sandy, if I can I want to help him to find his family." My mind goes to my biological parents, to Trey, only briefly and I wonder if somehow maybe Sam feels mixed up in the same way I did.

Sandy frowns slightly. "Sure thing, but Ryan, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think so." I nod. "Thanks for the advice Sandy." I turn to leave the study, and the truth is, I'm not actually sure, but it feels like something I should at least try to do for Sam. How it'll turn out, well I don't know, but it's worth a shot.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I hope I did okay. The end of this chapter was a bit more difficult to come by. Please let me know your thoughts, what holiday related things do you want to see the Cohens engage in for Chrismukkah? Let me know. So next chapter: The second round of the Holiday flu begins to befall another member of the Cohen family, (any guesses as to who?) as attention turns to finding the perfect tree. And Ryan makes an attempt with Sam.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, ready with chapter four. This chapter provides a pretty good balance I think between sickfic moments and holiday fun/angst, went a slightly different direction, but I still fit in everything I wanted to just in a different way than expected. Another OC makes an appearance (over the phone) in this chapter, Monty Davis portrayed by Don Cheadle. The only character along with Sam Linwood that I own. The Cohens, the O.C., Snoopy vs. The Red Baron and the Little Drummer Boy songs do not belong to me. The O.C. and all related characters belong to Josh Schwartz and FOX, the Little Drummer Boy belongs to respective owners and the Harry Simeone Chorus, and Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron belongs to the Royal Guardsmen and respective owners.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Carols Cocoa and Chaos**

Sandy's POV

After Ryan leaves, I put in a call to a colleague of mine, Monty Davis, with the information Ryan gave me, and then I explain the situation. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Monty."

" _Sandy,"_ Monty stops me. " _You said Linwood?"_

"Sam Linwood." I nod. I take note of Monty's tone. "Do you know something?"

 _I'll be damned."_

"Monty...what is it?"

And then I listen as Monty explains. His brother Jackson and his family used to attend church where the boy's uncle is a priest.

"Used to?"

" _Father Robert Linwood is a...hard man, stern. They left some, three years ago now."_

"Did they know Sam?"

" _Better than his own mother, Clara would swear it if she were here."_

"Monty," I sigh. "Is it possible, could you put us in touch? Ryan, he's really set on helping Sam out."

Monty chuckles a bit before it wavers. " _Guess DNA doesn't matter eh, he's clearly your son Sandy Cohen. But, I really wouldn't open this door."_ Monty sighs. " _Seriously Sandy, Sam's better off."_

I scoff. "That doesn't sound like the bulldog I know. Didn't you take on...seven child welfare cases in the last year? Can't you help me out, it's the Holidays Monty. The kid should at least get a chance to see his family."

" _If he's not with them, there's a reason."_ Monty says. " _We've known Sam for four years, and there's always a reason. But…"_

"But?"

" _I'll call Clara and see if she and the boys will see you."_ Monty gives in. " _But I'm telling you Sandy, just focus on giving the kid a good...what is it you call it Chrismukkah? He needs it. Please."_

"That, we can do." I reply. "Thank you Monty. I owe you one."

" _Far more than that Sandy Cohen, far more than that."_ Monty says. " _Have a good evening."_

"You too."

I hang up with Monty, the information I've just been given weighing heavily on my mind. Monty's about as headstrong as they come. If he's telling me not to dig any deeper, than I have a feeling that there is a lot more to our holiday guest than meets the eye.

"Dad," There's a knock on my door and I look up seeing Seth. "Sophie's asking for you." He frowns. "She isn't doing good."

I nod rising to my feet as I head in the direction of my daughter's bedroom. Talking to Ryan would have to wait.

* * *

I reach the bedroom in enough time to see Sophie crying and throwing up. I run to the bathroom and grab a garbage can placing it beside her bed with a clean bag. But I see she's already soiled the blankets.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I pick Sophie up, and carry her to the bathroom, placing her on the ground beside the bathtub as I begin drawing the bath.

"It's okay sweetheart. You're okay." I say. "Can you get yourself in or do you want me to go get Mommy?"

She doesn't say anything, still crying and holding onto me tightly so I decide to stay as I help her clean up. I hand her the soap and other items as she hands me her nightclothes and closes the curtain all the way and I place the messy pajamas in the sink. I sit on the floor beside the tub, cross legged.

"I wanted to be able to go with tomorrow." She hiccups. I listen as the water splashes. "It's not fair."

"I know Kiddo." I reply. "Seth can video call you though so you can still help us, how about it?"

"It's not the same!" Sophie whines.

"I know Baby Girl." I soothe. "I know, but we can't let you go out like this."

"Yuh, huh. You can. Please!"

"Afraid not Sophie Rose." I rise to my feet. "I'm going to go get you a new set of PJs."

"You're mean Daddy!"

I try not to let the words said through a flood of tears get to me as I reenter the bedroom and grab fresh clothes, and then a towel from the rack in the bathroom, placing them on the edge of the tub before stepping outside to allow Sophie to change. While she does, I go and strip the bed grabbing the laundry basket and placing the sheets, blankets and pillowcases inside. I grab a comforter and sheets from the linen closet changing the bedding to a spare, temporary set reserved for whenever one of the kids were sick.

Sophie Rose comes out when I am carrying out the basket, looking bleary eyed and pale, shivering.

"Did you rinse and brush?" I ask.

She nods.

"Good girl." I look at her. "Why don't you go on in and lay down? I already put a garbage can next to your bed in case it happens again. I'll be in in a minute."

She doesn't even argue, despite her harsh words earlier. She just walks back to the bedroom without saying anything. Sophie Rose not arguing back even more is not normal, especially not after being told she can't come with us somewhere, so I know for a fact, that she is not feeling herself at all.

I grab the old set of pajamas from the bathroom and put them with the other soiled things, and then I decide to take the basket down to the laundry room so Kirsten doesn't have to do it later.

"Sandy," Kirsten meets me at the bottom of the steps. I notice Seth talking to Summer in the corner of the room, and I know without having to ask that Seth told his mom what happened. "How is she?"

"Miserable." I sigh. "Especially since she can't come with us tomorrow."

Kirsten frowns. "Do you want me to take over?"

I shake my head. "I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, besides if you aren't the one to hang the stockings, something will most certainly go wrong."

Kirsten nods still frowning. "Okay, but let me know?"

"Always." I kiss her on the cheek before heading the rest of the way to the laundry room.

* * *

Summer's POV

Seth is telling me that Sophie is getting worse, and I can't help but feel bad for her. Being sick during all of the holiday preparations, especially when she's used to helping out with everything cannot be fun for Sophie.

"Anyway, I almost forgot to ask how are you doing?" Seth looks at me, then his gaze moves down to my stomach as he places his hand gently. As if the little one knows he's there, I feel movement again and grin, moving Seth's hand just so.

He's beaming. "Oh my god…"

"I know."

"Oh my _god_! T...there's a strong little person in there. Hi Baby, it's Daddy."

I simply nod barely containing my own smile. "Don't forget we have an appointment on Monday."

Seth nods. He pulls me into a hug. "This is...amazing. This is absolutely amazing."

"So amazing!" I smile and kiss him on the forehead, but then something stops me. "Seth," I touch my lips to his head again. "You feel warm." I back away and place a hand to his cheek.

"Warm? Warm how?" Seth frowns. "I haven't been outside at all, so could that be it, cause I mean it's kinda, sorta California cold outside but the heat's on in here…maybe it's too high..."

" _Warm._ " I emphasize cutting him off. I grab him by the arm dragging him to the couch as I'm stopped by Kirsten in the hallway.

"Summer, what's wrong?" Kirsten sees the concern on my face, but I don't stop plopping Seth on the couch next to Sam who gives a sideways glance and a smirk.

"Are you trying to do...something I shouldn't know about? Cause I can...go...if you want some privacy."

"Not the time!" I grit out. I'm hormonal and my husband's getting sick, and this kid's sarcasm is completely misplaced.

"Summer," Seth says. He reaches for my hand. "I'm fine okay? I'm…" I roll my eyes as he clears his throat letting out a dry cough. " _That_ is not cause for concern! Stop the madness."

"Summer, Summer, stop stop!" Kirsten has come behind me. "What's wrong?"

"He has a fever." I say. It sounds like I'm twelve, and I can sense the eyes on me as more people enter the room.

"Seth, are you feeling okay Sweetie?" Kirsten looks at him cupping his cheek in the same way I just did, and I can feel a third pair of eyes on me.

"Summer," Ryan looks at me. "It's okay." He's looking at me in the way you look at an escaped bear from the zoo, hands up and everything.

"Maybe you should switch to decaf." Sam pipes up.

"Sam, not now." Ryan sighs. He perches on the arm of the couch beside Sam, looking around.

"She's right." Kirsten announces. "You're really warm Seth."

"I'll go get the thermometer." Seth tries to stand, but ends up sort of just blinking and trying to gain balance. "Or maybe not." He plops back down.

"We've got it." Ryan stands grabbing Sam by the wrist.

"But…"

"Come _on._ " Ryan snaps.

And all I can do as they leave is sit next to Seth worrying, even though he himself seems to be doing the opposite.

Sam's POV

"What is going on with you?" Mr. Atwood drags me to their downstairs bathroom closing the door behind him as he grabs a series of items: thermometers, the mouth kind and the ear kind, a washcloth which he wets in the sink, cough drops and a pallet of Dayquil which he cracks into two separate doses placing the excess back into the cabinet

"You don't even know that he's sick, why all this?" Is all I manage to say.

"Some of it is for Sophie." Is his response. "So, are you going to answer?"

"Why, should I?" I look at him. "Is it really the time for the third degree?"

I can see that Mr. Atwood can't argue as his mouth opens then closes. "Just, watch the comments alright? Summer's…"

"Crazy, three crayons short of a full box?"

" _In a fragile place_." He says. "And I'd rather we all stay in one piece okay?"

"Why, what could _she_ possibly do?"

"You don't want to push it is all I'm saying." Mr. Atwood hands me a few things, one dose of Dayquil and the ear thermometer. "Just hold onto those okay?"

I nod. "Sure thing boss."

"Good."

We leave the bathroom and re enter the living room as Mr. Atwood hands the thermometer, the cloth and the Dayquil dose to Mrs. Cohen.

"Thanks Ryan." She smiles.

Seth opens his mouth and Mrs. Cohen checks his temperature. It beeps and she looks with a frown on her face. "102, oh Seth…"

"Damn." Seth sighs. "Well, it looks like Soph'll have some company tomorrow." Seth then looks at me. "Say, Sam, you know anything about picking Christmas trees?"

I blanche. Is he really asking me? "Uh...I wasn't actually…"

"You beat me to it." Mr. Atwood says putting an arm around my shoulder. "How about it Sam, can you stand in?"

"Uh…" I don't want to. I hate picking out trees. The needles always itch. Plus there's lots of other stuff that just makes the practice not fun.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mrs. Cohen says. "It's usually mostly a boy's afternoon anyway. You'll have fun."

"Why not?" I'm trying to hide my grimace, but probably failing spectacularly. This sucks.

* * *

Ryan's POV

Sophie's spirits lifted considerably from what I'd heard they had been when Sam and I tell her that he'll be going to help pick out a tree after Seth's unexpected fever hit.

"You gotta remember, it's gotta be a BIG one." Sophie tells Sam. The serious look on her face is enough to cause the boy to give a small grin, one that he tries to hide, but Sandy and I notice exchanging a look from across Sophie's small bed.

"Big, how big exactly?" Sam asks. "Are their dimension requirements?"

I can't help but notice that in talking with Sophie, there's a difference in Sam, but it disappears so quickly. I can't latch onto it. I can't pull it out. I look over to Sandy, and I notice that he has a kind of distant look, like there's something on his mind. As Sophie chatters with Sam, I take advantage of the distraction and walk over to Sandy.

"What's going on?"

And then I get a bit of information in a whisper that I almost fear that Sam will pick up on. Thankfully he doesn't: a name, Clara Davis, and a day, Sunday. We'll make the trip then.

After we leave the supplies with Sandy, Sam and I head back downstairs. Kirsten settled Seth upstairs in one of the guest rooms, so now Summer and Kirsten are the only ones downstairs, doing the same thing they've been doing, unpacking the decorations.

I can hear Christmas music playing, Christmas bells, the one about Snoopy and the Red Baron. "What'd you find?" I sit on the center cushion of the couch beside Summer looking in the box as Sam perches himself on the couch's arm, a reversal of our earlier positions, watching with detached interest. My eyes land on the Chrismukkah card. "Oh wow." I pull it out.

Kirsten smiles. "I was wondering where that got off to."

"It's just a Christmas card." Sam says.

"That's from your first Chrismukkah in Newport right?" Summer looks quickly at Sam, then back to me as she traces her thumb over the picture.

"Yeah…" I nod. I then turn to Sam. "Want to take a look?" I hand him the card.

He studies it scoffing slightly. "You were kind of a dork back then Mr. Atwood."

I laugh. "I guess so. But it wasn't like anything I'd ever been a part of before." I shrug. "I think I was just taking it all in. Even back then, the Cohens went all out."

"You mean it's this crazy every year?"

I nod. "Sometimes worse."

His eyebrows arch, but he doesn't say anything wisely enough, handing the card back to me.

Kirsten grabs the stockings out of the box and begins hanging them, struggling to place the hook. "Hey Ryan, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." I stand and walk over. I'm focused on helping Kirsten as Summer tries, I think, to find some kind of embarrassing stories to tell Sam both about the holiday mishap with her and Anna and Seth, and my reaction to the chaos that would eventually become a part of my normal.

And then _it_ happens. Kirsten has a random selection of songs playing, the hum of the chorus seems innocuous enough at first, and then the ringing of the bell. _Come they told me… Pa rum pum pum pum…_

And then the conversation stops abruptly. I don't take much notice at first as Sam has moods. It's just a mood right? But then, a sound almost like gasping or choking.

"Ryan!" I hear Summer calling my name, and then Kirsten and I turn around to see Sam frozen barely able to breathe. I'm not quite sure what's happening. I kneel in front of the couch cushion, placing one hand on either shoulder.

"Sam! Sam!" I feel his whole body shaking, and I see him looking at me, but it's like he doesn't see me. " _Sam!_ "

I can tell this isn't helping. Sam blinks only briefly, but he's shaking so hard and so fast. I can hear the trembling in his breathing.

"I'll go get Sandy." Kirsten says.

"Sam, Buddy," I try to force him to focus on me. "It's Ryan, can you hear me? Just take a deep breath okay? In and out."

He blinks hard and I see his vision clearing, but he's still shaking violently. "R...Ryan...M..Mr. Atwood?" His voice is small. He sounds about five years younger.

"Welcome back."

"C...can you turn it off?" Sam's voice is shaking, and he's still gasping to get his words out. It takes me a while to realize what he means, but Summer is already up and heading in the direction of the radio turning off the music.

He smiles appreciatively, I can feel him visibly relax and that's when I realize I'm still holding onto him. I go to back away, but Sam reaches for my arm, and I stay where I am, switching my position so that I'm seated criss cross applesauce in front of him rather than on my knees.

"I...r...really don't like that song." Sam surprises me by smirking, trying to make light of what just happened.

"Clearly." I say. "But next time, just tell us okay?" I try to hide my own concern behind a bit of a joke as well, but the tale end comes out a sigh and the jig is up.

I turn around to see Sandy and Kirsten are watching from the entryway. I can see concern on Sandy's face and I know there's something he isn't telling me, and probably won't until we're alone again. It seems he always has that look when there's news like that, and between what just happened and the fact that Sam is now holding my arm in a white fisted grasp, I know that I'm not going to like it.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Some random interesting bits in case you are interested in knowing. I have both been in Sophie's shoes as well as Sam's, more specifically Sam's as I've suffered from panic/anxiety attacks almost as bad. I know all panic attacks manifest differently, but what happened with Sam in this chapter has actually happened to me, not for the same reasons of course, but it has been that bad for me before. And being sick, well as I mentioned this has been a yearly occurrence in some form or other so I've been both in Sophie's and Sandy's position of needing and providing comfort.**_

 _ **So the next chapter will have the trip to pick out the tree and all related moments as another arrival joins Sandy, Ryan and Sam on their trip to find the perfect tree and they can't quite leave the chaos behind as back at the Cohen house, Kirsten and Summer deal with a sick Sophie and Seth.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, chapter five is ready. Um...well what can I say about this chapter? Oh! Well, I don't own anything, other than Sam! The O.C. belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz. It kind of took a sharp left turn from my original plan, sort of, things got moved up and moved around, but it was sort of still planned out until the muse took the wheel and this was the result. And also a warning for angst bookends, but I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Recollections and Surprises**

Sam's POV

Mrs. Cohen brings us in mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows already melting. Ryan takes one and places it down on the coffee table before he hands one to me. Mr. Cohen sits in an easy chair nearby. Summer left to check on Seth, so it's just the four of us. I can totally tell the Cohens are parents. The way that they're looking at me makes me want to shrink into the couch and hide.

"You doing alright Kid?" Mr Cohen's looking at me. Ryan told me he used to be a lawyer, and it's scary obvious. I don't want to look, so I find myself focusing on the picture, The Christmas card which Mrs. Cohen placed in the center of the mantel at some point.

I shrug bringing the mug up to my lips. "S'not a big deal." But my hands are still shaking along with my voice.

"Take it easy." Ryan puts his hand over my mug in a way trying to steady the shaking I guess.

"It's still hot, you're gonna get burnt." I snap, but I don't have the energy to really make it count, not that it would anyway because he guides my hand down helping me to place the mug on the table.

"Does that happen a lot?" Mrs. Cohen places a hand on my knee. I flinch and she quickly moves away.

I shrug again. The truth? It does, especially this time of year. What I'm going to tell the Cohens and Ryan, well nothing. They don't need to know. I blink hard and instinctively move to wipe my face, turning away so they don't see.

"Sam, what's going on?" Ryan tries to turn me to face him, but I pull away.

"Nothing. It's nothing okay?" I glance again at the card. The smiling faces are mocking. How could anyone's Christmas be that happy except for on some dumb card where they're all posed and set up? I bury myself into a corner of the couch as though it'll just swallow me.

"Ryan…" I hear Mr. Cohen, and then I feel Ryan let go of me and move away. I shudder at the sudden loss of contact, but still I don't change my position. "Let's give him some space."

I hear the sound of retreating footsteps. I feel warmth as the throw blanket is tossed over me. The only movement I make is to wrap it tighter, and I see Mrs. Cohen still watching me, but I don't acknowledge her even as she brushes my bangs back briefly before she leaves the room.

" _Why are you crying Casey?" I'm sitting on the couch stock still as I see my mother crying, and Uncle Robert pacing giant steps. The Christmas tree behind him suddenly doesn't look so cheerful._

" _You didn't have to be so nasty about it Rob. They're just boys."_

" _It's unnatural."_

" _It's Christmas. You could have let it go. We'll fix it after the New Year."_

 _I clutch my cross tighter in my hand as I feel my breath shaking. The room is spinning and the lights are blurring together. I thought Mom was on my side. But no,_ fix _, is the word she uses, so no she isn't._

 _Robert turns his back frustrated, planning to leave the room. I had to stop him."I'm sorry Uncle Robert." I whisper._

" _It's not me you have to apologize to Samuel."_

" _For being me?" I say. It was the wrong thing to say._

" _This isn't you." Robert rips the cross from my hand and slaps me hard across the face. "Wake up!" And another, and another repeating the words until he gets tired and leaves the room still carrying the cord with him._

 _And I turn around facing away from the tree, away from the mantel, away from my mother laying myself deeper into the couch until I'm convinced that I'm invisible, only the stinging of my face tells me otherwise. And the blanket my mother throws over me what seems only moments later feels like a sheet of ice even as she places the charm into my hand closing my fingers around it. She kisses my hand. "Come back to us Sammy."_

 _And all I can think is how I never even left._

The blanket I'm wrapped in now has the same feeling as being in front of a fireplace. I almost expected the chill, but I'm taken aback by the warmth. And suddenly, I don't feel so invisible.

* * *

Ryan's POV

I'm in the guest bedroom sitting with Seth.

"So, you think you made some kind of breakthrough?" Seth coughs as I finish explaining what had just happened.

"I'm not sure I'd call calming a panic attack a breakthrough man." I frown.

"I thought you'd know, I mean you're Ryan 'Emo' Atwood right?"

I throw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

"Dude, it's true." Seth says. "Just ask Dad."

I grab another pillow.

"I'm sick, you wouldn't…"

I begin to swing it.

"Okay, okay apparently you would." Seth sighs. "Mercy!" He sits up suddenly grabbing a tissue and sneezing.

"Bless you."

Seth gives an okay sign falling backwards onto the pillows and groaning. "So what are you going to do with this new breakthrough?"

"I don't know."

"Dude you really need to work on your kid skills if you're gonna be the cool uncle."

I give a sideways smile. "I will if you will."

Seth holds out a hand, then thinks better of it. "Uh… air shake?"

Summer enters the room placing a cup of soup on the side table.

"Talk to him at least." Seth says.

"Right," I nod giving Summer a small salute before I leave the guest room.

I go downstairs and into the living room to see that Sam is asleep on the couch with the blanket haphazard. The hot chocolate is still half full and I grab the mug off of the coffee table. With my free hand, I fix the blanket. "Goodnight Sam."

He moans gently turning a bit, and I'm careful to move back to not get caught. I switch off the nearest lamp as I leave the room. He's had a rough day. I hope tomorrow won't be two steps back.

* * *

Kirsten's POV

I check the bedrooms, starting with Sophie's to see her staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Baby, how did you sleep?" I perch myself on the edge of the bed as I notice the garbage can at the side needs to be emptied.

"Didn't." Sophie sits up as her voice comes out hoarse. She looks at the garbage can. "I didn't even eat anything." She then groans.

I rub her hair back from her face as I notice she's still clammy. "I know…" I hand her a cup of water I had brought in. "Small sips, it's nice and cold."

Sophie nods and takes the water sipping slowly. When she puts the cup down, it's barely emptied. "Hurts…"

"Come here." I tap the spot next to me. She crawls over and I let her lean into me. "What do you say you me Seth and Summer watch some cheesy Christmas movies while the others are out?"

I can tell by Sophie's face she wants to protest, but she simply leans further in as her answer comes out muffled. "The tree…"

"Dad already said he'd Facetime once they narrow their choices." I say.

"Then I guess Christmas movies are okay." Sophie smiles slightly.

"Alright. That's settled then. Why don't we head downstairs?"

She nods and together we go downstairs.

When we go into the kitchen, I see that the others are already having breakfast. Sophie grimaces, and I can tell food is the last thing that she wants, so I simply hand her the same glass of water, still full.

"Still not feeling well Soph?" Summer looks at her as she shakes her head.

"Hey, at least you're not alone!" Seth says. "We can both drive them crazy." Seth coughs, the overexcitement that he places in his tone is evidently irritating on his throat.

"Who's driving who crazy?" Ryan enters the kitchen followed by Sam. Sandy, I notice, still hasn't come in yet.

"The two sick puppies are plotting flu domination." Summer says.

Sam frowns. "I don't know who's in for a worse time."

"Tree hunting isn't _that_ bad." I smile.

He shrugs as he looks at the food options, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Mr. Cohen's phone call must be taking long."

"He took a call before breakfast?" I'm perplexed.

"Uh…" Sam grimaces. "I kind of woke up because his cell phone went off." He shifts a bit. "He left really fast after that."

I notice Summer, Seth and Ryan exchanging suspicious looking glances across the table. Something is going on.

"We should go see if he...uh...like accidentally locked himself in or something." Seth says. Summer elbows him. "Um...in the office."

I raise an eyebrow looking at Ryan.

"He has a key Seth." Is all Ryan says, but he drags his brother out of the kitchen, Summer following, as Sam stands walking to the sink, red faced.

"They're acting weird." Sophie says as she takes another small sip.

"You're telling me." Sam replies, but he still won't make eye contact with either of us.

"Sam, do you know something?"

"No," Sam says quickly. "Your family's weird, no offense. But no, I don't."

I purse my lips but don't press further. "None...taken…"

"I'm gonna go see if Ryan and Mr. Cohen are ready. Uh...I'll see you later ...Kirsten, Sophie."

Before I can say anything, Sam's out of the kitchen.

"Boys are weirdos." Sophie puts her glass down and then proceeds to cough.

I slap Sophie on the back as her coughing dies down. "You're not wrong."

* * *

Seth's POV

I see Sam exit the kitchen, releasing a breath as he's officially in the clear. I grab him. "Sam!"

The boy winces. "Ow! Jeez! Why were you guys acting so weird? Mrs. Cohen thinks I know something."

"Did you act like a nervous wreck?"

"She's intense. And your sister kept staring." Sam sighs. " _Is_ there something you guys are up to?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." I nod leaning close.

"Uh..could you kind of not breathe on me?" Sam frowns. "I don't want to catch whatever…"

"Oh yeah." I step back with a grin. "Personal space is yours again."

"So,what is it? Your whole wei-?"

I hold up a finger as I feel a sneeze coming on.

Sam closes his eyes slowly. " Bless you. Should you really be...you know doing stuff?"

"It's Chrismukkah, sickness does not derail the awesomeness. Anyway, speaking of awesomeness…we are going to let you in on a family secret. This secret is something you have to guard with your life, can you do that?"

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Depends…"

"I'll take that as a yes then." I start heading back in the direction of Dad's study turning back around when I notice Sam isn't following. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, uh...sure."

"Good, if you don't there will be consequences."

"Don't...keep the secret right?"

"Of course." I laugh as I notice Sam looks kind of freaked out. "Kidding...kind of. But seriously, I am joking."

"Whatever you say."

"Seth, what are you…?" Ryan peeks out the door looking between Sam and I shaking his head. " Never mind, I don't want to know." He looks to Sam. "Come on in."

Sam enters Dad's study, taking a spot next to Ryan as I notice Summer talking to my Dad.

"They called you back?" Summer's grinning. "This is going to be perfect."

"Who called?" I ask.

"Mrs. Coop and Kaitlin."

"Julie Cooper?" I raise my eyebrows. "You asked Mrs. Cooper?" My Dad would really do _anything_ for my mom.

"They are best friends Seth." Summer rolls her eyes.

" _Best_ , I wouldn't go that far." I frown.

"Well they were neighbors, same difference."

"I did." Dad nods. "And she said she'd help."

"Great." Summer says. She then turns to Ryan. "Did Taylor ever get her part done? She's not laid over anymore Right? She'll get here?"

I study Ryan's face looking for some kind of sign or other on where things are at with...well it's hard to know what he and Taylor are at this point, but per Atwood tradition or so Ryan's claimed in the past, he's unreadable. "I think so. I'll call her when we leave."

I sneak a glance at Summer, and she _knows_ something. She's wearing her scheme face. This is either going to be great or blow up. And collateral damage, um...I still don't deal entirely well.

* * *

Sandy's POV 

"So, you're what...planning some kind of ceremony...on Christmas?" Sam looks at Ryan and me from the backseat.

"Sandy's going to give Kirsten a vow renewal." Ryan says. "We're all standing up in it."

"And she has no idea?" Sam seems as though he's trying to work out the logic. "Don't they usually uh, wanna go all bridal crazy?"

I laugh. "Usually. But that's what Julie Cooper's helping out with."

"So you're planning this for _your wife_ with some other woman's help?" Sam looks at me.

"Don't question Julie Cooper until you meet her." Ryan says. He's wincing slightly remembering his own first meeting I'm sure. "She's a good party planner."

"You seem scared." Sam smirks.

"Not in the least."

"To answer your question," I smile slightly at the banter. It seems Sam is feeling a bit more comfortable. "Julie Cooper is a friend of ours. We were neighbors back in Newport."

"If you have a reaction like that how good of a friend was she really?"

"We didn't say she was _my_ friend." Ryan replies.

"Okay…" Sam leans back in the seat. "But you still think you're going to be able to keep it secret? Kirsten doesn't seem dense."

"She isn't." I laugh. "But I have my ways."

"Do any of those ways factor in a tiny Nancy Drew?" Sam looks at us with utmost seriousness. "She was staring me down like Professor X and I wasn't even in on it then."

"He does have a point Sandy." Ryan frowns. "If anyone will figure it out it's Soph."

"Well then we'll just have to make sure she doesn't."

Ryan looks doubtful.

"Relax Kid, it'll go off without a hitch." I pull into the tree lot. "Right now, we've got to focus on picking out a Cohen worthy tree. Secret presents can wait."

"About time you guys got here!" I notice that Ryan flinches slightly as both of us realize at the same time who I parked next to. "Hi Mr. Cohen, hi Ryan!"

"Speaking of secrets…" Ryan mumbles. "Did Summer send a text and not tell us?" I can tell he's caught off guard, and I see the confusion written all over Sam's face as he pieces it together.

"I was sworn to secrecy." I shrug before turning my attention to the one and only Taylor Townsend. "How you doing Taylor?"

"Great! Just swimmingly Mr. Cohen. Paris was _si belle_ , and the rings. Mrs. Cohen will adore, I guarantee it!"

I study Taylor trying not to blink too quickly. Her words are rapid fire, and I can see Ryan doing the same, at the same time as trying to figure out what to say as she turns her attention to him wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry that the flight got delayed! I know you said you had something important to talk to me about. Trying to charge your phone in an airport is _not_ easy when there are almost fifty other passengers trying to do the same. You'd swear they couldn't breathe without electronics! I would have called sooner I swear."

Ryan clears his throat returning her hug. "Don't worry, things happen um...uh anyway," Taylor's looking at Sam as Ryan turns his gaze to him as well.

"Oh hi!" Without preamble, Taylor sticks her hand under Sam's nose. "I'm Taylor."

"Um...hey?" Sam's voice lifts as he looks to Ryan with shock that turned curious, mischievous, instantly. "I'm Sam. Are you...Mr. Atwood's girlfriend?"

Ryan is silent, not unusual, but I can tell Taylor is expecting an answer.

"How about that tree huh?" I clap Sam on the shoulder as I pull him away with a pointed look.

As soon as we're out of earshot, the boy looks at me. "So what are they?"

"Complicated. On and off, jetsetter and homebody, take your pick." I reply. "But don't ask until they get it sorted." I look at him.

He seems to understand as he looks toward where Ryan and Taylor are talking. "Got it."

* * *

Ryan's POV

"You're staying through the holidays at least?" Taylor and I begin walking through the tree lot. Sandy and Sam are either behind or in front of us, but I'm not sure which. I don't think Sandy wanted things to be any more awkward for us, but I doubt their presence would have lessened... any of this. What am I even supposed to say to my girlfriend who I haven't seen for two months?

"Yeah, and longer...I hope…if there's still that extra room?" Taylor looks at me. "You should have come with. You would have really enjoyed it. The crowds, well, I will say Black Friday is a lot less violent. Maybe because things are less commercial."

I raise an eyebrow. "Taylor...I couldn't just leave. Not, not so fast. There's a lot more going on…"

"Summer said Sophie had the flu? That's terrible, I picked up some herbal remedies Kirsten can try. They should help!" Taylor began rummaging through her bags, I put out a hand to stop her.

"More than that." I sigh. "You know the volunteering I started doing at the Y a few months back?"

Taylor nods suddenly quiet.

"Well, Sam, he had nowhere to go. I invited him to spend the Holiday with us. I'm sort of trying to help him find his family. Well, I have been for a while."

"Ryan," Taylor grabs my hand. "That's great." She pulls me into another hug, kissing me. I kiss back, not quite sure what this means, but knowing that it feels right. We break apart a few minutes later.

"Oh, you said you had the rings for Sandy?" I remember.

"Yeah, they're right…" Taylor opens her purse and pulls out a jewelry box, but it falls to the ground. Taylor crouches down to grab them.

My cell phone rings and I fish into my pocket, seeing Seth's name and photo, a goofy picture of him and Summer, Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle taken some months ago. It's a video call. I slide to answer.

" _Ryan! Did you guys find a tree yet?"_ Sophie is sitting on the couch nestled between Seth and Summer. A blanket is pulled up to her chin, and I see the glow of the TV. She then notices Taylor on the ground. " _Who's that, is that Taylor are you building a-?"_

"Here!" Taylor exclaims. She holds up the jewelry box open to reveal two silver wedding bands, one sticking out just so.

" _Oh my god!"_ I hear a ten year old squeal, at the same moment I see Summer clap a hand over her mouth as she rubs her forehead, kind of a cross between a stress headache and...shock as she sees the wedding bands I know she probably told Taylor to pick out." _You and Taylor are getting married?"_

Well, this isn't how I expected things to go.

* * *

Seth's POV

My mouth drops open. "Uh...dude, Taylor, that's moving a bit fast no, I mean considering…." I'm trying everything to redirect. I know those are the rings for Dad's present for Mom and I'm trying not to reveal anything to my little sister who's even worse at secret keeping than I was at her age or am now, and then I'm hit with a coughing attack that results in more goop at the same moment that Sophie jumps off of the couch tossing the phone to me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"

No, no, no, oh God. I sit up and throw my own blanket off as I chase after her before she can start spreading the rumor that I'm sure will murder Chrismukkah.

"Sophie, wait!" I'm trying to curb the coughing. "Don't…." But she's already gone.

" _Uh...Seth, you're not going to let her tell Kirsten that we're….?"_ I can see Ryan wincing as he rubs the back of his neck. Taylor is now back on her feet gripping his arm and red faced.

"Seth," Summer sits up, trying to stand, but then I notice her gripping the arm of the couch tighter than usual. "S…" She looks pale, and I notice she's blinking hard. "I…"

" _What's going on? Seth, Summer?"_ Taylor is almost shouting from her place beside Ryan as I'm sure she notices the change in Summer's condition just like I have.

"Summer!" I run over and grip her arm. "Summer, what's wrong?"

"I don't know... I don't…" Summer blinks hard again and she's gripping her forehead. "I don't…" She's near tears. "Seth…"

"It's okay, it's…" I cough again. "Tell me what's going on Baby."

" _Seth? Should I go get Sandy to bring us back?"_ Ryan pulls the phone closer.

"Something...something's wrong." Summer's now closed her eyes fully.

"Mom! Mom, Sophie!" I shout. "C...call 911!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: *Hides in an extra large stocking, peeking out.* Um...so yeah that happened. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Send a request for fluffiness and I'll write it to make up for this, I'll also provide virtual cookies and virtual hot cocoa. On the bright side, I can put a rush on the next chapter as I'm almost officially done with classes so I can write again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, this happened. The chapter just kind of wrote itself, really fast. I'm not sure I can provide any warnings without spoiling things, so just read on if you wish. As usual, nothing recognizable is mine. I only own my original characters (OCs), not to be confused with the O.C. which belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Complications**

Sophie's POV

"Sophie, why are you up and running?" Mom crosses her arms from where she is grabbing the juice glasses.

"We called Ryan! Something big is happening Mom!" I'm jumping up and down, just bursting with the news.

"Sophie Rose Cohen, I told you they would call when they were ready. You should have been resting and _not_ bothering them."

I grip her by the arm pulling. "But, but Mommy, Taylor-."

" _Mom_! Sophie! C...call 911!" Seth's shouting from the living room. I've never heard his voice sound like that. My brother only has one tone, snappy and joking. This...this is different. This is trouble.

I see my mom grab the kitchen phone, and I'm nearly knocked backwards, but I don't care. I know what 911 means. I'm running into the living room, and I see Summer slumping forward crying out like she's dying holding her stomach where my baby niece or nephew is. She's screaming, and I'm frozen as I meet my brother's eyes.

"Sethy…" My lip is quivering.

I hear Mom giving the address to the people on the phone. I know soon there will be flashing lights that don't come from a Christmas tree.

I know our family isn't all here. I know it's almost Chrismukkah, and this is not the present I wanted.

"Sophie Rosie," Seth looks at me, and his voice is quieter than I've ever heard it even as he uses the nickname I asked him not to use anymore. This is serious, so I don't even argue with him about it. His hand is limp at his side. I walk over and kneel next to him, leaning into his shoulder and grabbing Summer's hand.

* * *

Taylor's POV

"God, god damn it!" Ryan's long hung up the phone, and he's running his hand through his hair. His hand is shaking as he tries to dial. His face has that look when he's running through a mental lexicon, probably trying to figure out who he hasn't called, who would probably be the most concerned for Summer. I know immediately as crisis situations actually sharpen my perception, and I'm running on instinct as I wretch the phone out of his grasp.

"Taylor…" I can see the shock on Ryan's face, but I can also see he doesn't have the energy for a fight, something I'm grateful for.

"I'm making the call. End of discussion. Mr. Cohen and Sam went that way!" I point. "Go find them."

"Taylor, I…"

"Don't just stand there! Go _Ryan_."

He winces as he disappears into the depths of the trees. It's been a long time, but I still feel that familiar concern and that determination to help at any cost. It doesn't matter where _we_ end up standing after all this. Summer's my best friend, she's married to Seth and Seth and Ryan are brothers. I'll help all of them, even if it involves pushing Ryan into a Christmas tree forest against his short circuiting will.

I dial the number and wait. "Come on Dr. Roberts, come on pick up pick up. Pick up the phone."

" _."_

"Thank goodness you finally answered. It's Taylor, Taylor Townsend. Summer's going to be going to the hospital. Something's wrong. You need to get in your car and get to Berkley _now._ Hurry Dr. Roberts!"

" _Summer's going to the hospital, what happened? Is she... Is the baby…? Never mind I'll...I'll be there as soon as I can. Th...thank you for the call Taylor. I...thank you!"_

"Just hurry!"

Kirsten's POV

I feel a pounding in my head as I send a text to Sandy, still on the phone with the dispatch center.

 **Something's wrong with Summer and the baby. Ambulance is on their way. Please please hurry!**

" _Kirsten….are you still there sweetie? You said your son and daughter had the flu yes? And your daughter in law is in her sixth month?"_

" Yes. Does...does that mean that it's- they stayed away. I mean yes, yes she's six months. " I say. My words aren't coming out coherent. I know that.

" _It's just something the medics need to know Hon. You won't know for sure until they get there and start examining."_

I hear the sirens, and the window glows with red and blue lights. I see Sophie clap her hands over her ears as she nestles deeper into Seth's side. I walk over and touch Sophie's shoulder. "Sweetheart, Seth need to help Summer now."

Sophie doesn't move, and it takes both me and Seth to get her out of the way. She clings to me.

"Sophie, it's going to be okay. It'll be okay Baby."

The medics enter the house and begin loading Summer onto a stretcher, she moans slightly, but it's more of a rasp. I see them placing an oxygen mask, at which point Sophie buries her face into my shoulder crying.

"Shh, shh…."

The medics are here so the dispatch center disconnects. I place the house phone haphazardly on the couch as I try to focus my attention on getting Sophie in her jacket and such even as she's still crying fresh tears.

"I'm going to ride with her." Seth says. His voice is shaking as much as my own was on the phone. He places a hand into Sophie's. "Hey, you know Summer's a fighter right? You and I both know."

I nod. "Okay, we'll be right behind you." I lean over and kiss Seth on the forehead. He doesn't even wipe it away. He just gives his sister's hand one last squeeze before he follows the medics with Summer out the door.

* * *

Sandy's POV

"What's going on? Ryan?" Sam turns away from where he was looking at a nearby tree as Ryan is running toward us, nearly out of breath at the same moment my phone beeps with a text message.

I blink, reading the text again not quite believing what I'm reading even as I pull my eyes away to take in Ryan's disheveled appearance.

"Summer...the baby… Seth, Kirsten...they called 911…we, we've gotta go!"

* * *

I think, no I know, I probably accumulate at least seven traffic tickets on the drive to Berkeley Medical Center, but no one in the car cares. Ryan immediately dials Seth.

"Is she okay? Are you okay? You're in….you're with her. Two minutes away. Good. We're on our way. Kirsten and Sophie are following, okay. Alright, alright, slow down a second. I'm putting you on speaker."

Immediately, the words of the paramedics register. " _Sir, we've got to deliver now."_

" _N...now, like right now…? It's too early."_

"Now, the baby's coming now?" Taylor gasps.

"Christ…" I sigh.

" _To have the best chance of saving both of them, this has to happen now."_

"N...no way." I notice Sam in the rearview mirror is clutching the back of the seat in a white fisted grasp. "No way, no way."

" _W...we just pulled in they're wheeling her in…. I...I've got to go. Hurry!"_

"We'll be there soon Son, just hang in there." I say, "Just hang in there." As the line clicks, I don't know if I was more talking to him or the rest of us.

* * *

Sam's POV

The Cohens are in chaos when we reach the lobby. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen hug each other and they aren't letting go of each other's hands, Ryan is seated in a chair next to them, his leg shaking as his hands are clenched against his forehead. Sophie's face is buried in her hands, and she's sniffling. Her face is tear stained. The nurse at the desk told us Seth was in the room with his wife, only the father to be was allowed in. Even though he had to wear a mask, like the ones surgeons wear because he was still sick. They let him in anyway. The nurse gave us all masks too, and told us we would know first thing.

It's only after I sit a while that I realize, I was included. When Ryan and Sandy went up to the desk asking for information about Summer Cohen, and the nurse asked if we were all family, no one told me to stay behind, and Ryan didn't correct Mr. Cohen, and he didn't correct Ryan. I could barely make the move to correct either of them before Ryan dragged me along.

It's not unusual, I mean it probably isn't. I'm fourteen with a bunch of adults, of course the nurses will probably assume they're my parents, grandparents, aunts or uncles something of the like. No one'll assume the truth, that I'm a kid that Mr. Atwood pulled from the Y in Chino to randomly spend the holidays with a family that isn't mine. They probably didn't assume that with Mr. Atwood either when he was a kid. And with the way this family acts with complete strangers, who would?

* * *

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria, do you want anything?" I look up as I see Ryan looking between Sophie and I. It's maybe been twenty minutes, maybe an hour, maybe two. Time works weirdly in hospital lobbies.

"Can I come?" I say. I'm surprised by my own choice to speak. I then look to the little girl who's still sniffling. I feel a strange urge to make things better. I nudge her gently. "Sophie…?"

Ryan crouches down in front of us, and he moves to grab Sophie's hand. "Hey Soph, Sam and I are going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"Actually...I think I have a better idea." I look over to Ryan. "I was thinking of going to the gift shop to get something for Summer, is that okay? Then we can go eat."

Just like I thought, Sophie perks up slightly. "Yeah! Ryan, can we please?"

I don't think Ryan expected to be double teamed if his face is any indication, but he laughs. "Sounds like a plan." He looks at me with slight raise of his eyebrows. "We'll just be a few minutes Soph."

I know without being told that Ryan wants to talk. I can read that expression in adults. And suddenly, the comfort or pseudo comfort is replaced by a trapdoor feeling that drops out of my stomach to my feet. I don't know what it means, and it makes me nervous but I follow him down the hallway nonetheless as I watch out of the corner of my eye as Sophie goes to sit with her parents.

Once we're a good distance away, near a bench in the hallway where I'm sure chaos will cover conversation, Ryan sits and waits. I sit next to him, suddenly jittery. The whole situation has me on edge. "What's up?"

"Just checking in. You're doing alright?"

"Considering where we are and what's happening…how okay should I be?" I shrug. "Why are you asking about me anyway? I'd be more worried about your kid sister."

He smiles slightly. "Yeah...speaking of, seems you're pretty good at conspiring."

"Had some practice I guess." I frown. "What's this really about?"

Ryan sighs lowering his head down toward his closed hands before he looks back up. "Do you know a Clara Davis?"

I freeze. "How do you know her?"

"So you do?"

"How do _you_?" I slide over to the far end of the bench, away.

"Sandy's friends with her brother-in-law...Monty."

"You're lying." I grip the side of the bench and stand backing away. "You wouldn't be asking me if that's all this was was some coincidence."

"Sam…" Ryan pulls me back just as a stretcher heads down the hall. I flinch and pull my hand back. "I'm not. I'm just trying to help. I can explain."

"No," I shake my head as I feel myself stammering, my voice rising. "Y...y...you shouldn't know any of this. I didn't _tell you any of this._ "

I can see Ryan's startled as he closes his eyes. _Good._ "Sam, I'm sorry. The reason I'm telling you is, she wants to see you. Sam, she's worried."

"Just forget it." My voice cracks. "I don't _need_ your help."

I feel my face getting hot. I turn and run toward the elevator and I don't stop until I'm in and the doors are closed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Summer has to deliver the baby, the family's waiting and Ryan's well-meaning gesture backfired, and just as Sam seemed to be getting comfortable too. Some Chrismukkah... Next up, Ryan gets some help with Sam from Sophie as Kirsten begins noticing symptoms, and Seth updates the family as the newest little Cohen arrives.**_

 _ **Secondary note: I will be writing a story set within this story that explores Seth and Summer's side of things as not everything will be able to fit here. It grew slightly bigger than my plan ;) : it will be called Crowning of the Champion King. As for why I chose that title, well... if you want to know early you can check out my polyvore and try to guess otherwise I will reveal the reason in the author's note of the next chapter of this story when baby Cohen arrives. Feel free to leave guesses. My official countdown says we have 14 days till Christmas Eve, so it's almost here y'all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well, it seems writer's block is not an issue with this story. I might accomplish my goal of completing by Christmas Eve haha. So chapter seven is ready for you. There are some answers, plenty of comfort, and dare I use this word some**_ **humor _involved? Well it depends on your point of view I guess. I will give this warning, despite the fact that I wrote it fast, my emotions ran the gamut. I'll tell you a bit more about why in the bottom. As usual, I own nothing besides my OCs not to be confused with_ the O.C. _whose characters and recognizable situations are not mine. They belong to Josh Schwartz and FOX. Transcript for the italicized dialogue comes from episode 4x15, the Night Moves and the transcript is courtesy of the website Forever Dreaming. There are several other references sprinkled throughout this chapter actually. See if you can spot them._**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Parental Instincts**

Seth's POV

The thing about a moment like this is that it's scary as hell. I still feel the words from the ambulance ringing in my ears. _She has preeclampsia._ I still see the machines being connected, despite the process having been long done, so long done. They induced about an hour ago, and now it's breathing, it's breathing through the pushing, and she's squeezing my hand so hard I think it might break. I think she might break.

" I see the head. One more big push Summer, ready?" The doctor looks up, and Summer looks so exhausted. I know it doesn't work that way, but I wish we could call for a time out.

She nods, her eyes glassy from the medicine and the fatigue but she grits her teeth and pushes. I hear the squeal. I'm not sure if it's from the little one or from us, but the sound is a welcome one.

"Congratulations, you have a son." The pediatric doctor on call, the first one that we met, I think his name is David grins up at me. I catch a glimpse amongst the whirlwind of personnel that's surrounding the baby, our son. All I see is a tuft of dark hair and the smallest little person bundled in towels and still soaked before they place him in a rolling crib, and roll him out throwing letters around that make me feel dyslexic. C and N and I and U, I know that's not right. And oxygen and respiration, level 4, I still can't seem to piece it together, not yet.

"He's going to be okay right? Our son, he's going to be okay?" Summer is shouting.

No one answers. No one answers, not even David. " _Seth_!"

I don't know what to say. I can't even find the time to be amused by that fact.

"Ma'am, ma'am." A nurse is hovering by the bedside as they now focus their attention on Summer. "You need to calm down, you need to rest. We're going to help you both, but you need to relax. Can you do that?"

"Summer…" I squeeze her hand. "I'll make sure he's okay, I promise. Please, just let the doctors help you. Please." I sigh it's a little more than a shudder. And it's only when I let go that I realize Summer was shaking, is still shaking. She's barely keeping herself awake as weak as she is from her blood pressure, which is still not right despite the medication if the nurses and doctor's wrestling with the cuff is any indication. That's when I can finally, finally identify this. I'm terrified.

* * *

Somehow, I somehow find myself in the lobby. How I got here, I don't know but as soon as I see my parents who are on their feet, I let out a sound that's not identifiable.

"Seth, oh Sweetheart." Mom places her hands on each one of my shoulders and I collapse against her.

"T..the baby...they took him to NICU. They're examining Summer. I... I…" I can barely get the words out. The joy that should come with this moment, well it's not here. All I feel is a rock in my gut.

"Seth! S...Sethy…" I hear Sophie, but I can't bring myself to move even as her voice grows quiet. She looks to Mom then to Dad. "Mom, what's going on? Daddy?"

"Seth, hey man," Ryan places a hand on my shoulder giving a small nod towards our parents. "Say, Soph, what do you say we head down to the cafeteria? You can help me and Taylor get everyone's orders." He doesn't wait for an answer, but slips his hand in hers.

Sophie nods. "Will Sam be there too?"

I don't hear an answer, and I know that means something else is wrong, but my mind isn't there. I don't see Ryan's reaction. I hear the footsteps retreat, and I hear Taylor say something indistinct. I move along with my mom's guidance to the seat in between her and Dad. Mom runs her hand through my hair in the way she used to when I was Sophie's age, and I don't even muster an eyeroll.

Summer and I are parents. We're parents, and it might not even last one day.

* * *

Ryan's POV

How could things have gone so completely sideways? I'd almost gotten comfortable. I mean, it's been _years_ since things have gone really and truly wrong, but now.. well, we're due for it. We've got to be. There's no Earthquake this time, but there might as well be.

"Ryan…" I feel Sophie lean into me. "It's gonna be okay right, Seth and Summer and the baby?"

I don't know what to say. How do I even try to make her feel better when my mind is in so many different directions?

"It's almost Chrismukkah, we still haven't gotten our wishes yet." Taylor says. "And I think Santa's listening, don't you?"

We move up to the counter. "Five coffees, cream and sugar and a hot chocolate." I look down at Sophie. "With extra marshmallows."

Sophie nods, tongue brushing her teeth as her eyes land across the hall, the gift shop. "Do you think they have paper for Santa letters? Maybe if we all write one, Summer and the baby will get better."

"I think that's a pretty good idea right Ryan?" I feel Taylor nudge me. "Ryan?"

"What?" I blink as I see Sophie glaring up at me.

"You'll write a Santa letter too right Ryan?"

"Oh, yeah totally." I nod and force a smile. I feel Taylor's eyes on me even as she hands Sophie fifteen dollars, and she lets out a squeal running across to the gift shop.

"This is going to work. I just know it!"

"Ten minutes, We're timing." Taylor takes my phone and holds it up so Sophie can see. I see her give a thumbs up, before Taylor drags me to a table.

We sit at a table within view of the gift shop's window. "Fifteen bucks, a bit much don't you think? Kirsten's going to kill you. With Summer's influence…"

"I thought you were supposed to be the cool brother." Taylor teases. " And they always inflate prices in those places. It's a little known fact." Taylor waves her hand dismissively. "But you're deflecting Ryan Atwood. So talk."

" It changes every week, she's ten." I grab my coffee and take a sip. "Besides, what's there to talk about?"

Taylor glares crossing her arms. "You went to talk to Sam, and he disappears. What happened Ryan?"

"He was... getting claustrophobic… I guess, hospital hallways or something. I don't know."

Taylor blinks and grabs my hand. "You know, skirting around doesn't suit you. That whole brooding routine may have worked before, but frankly it doesn't anymore. Don't shut me out."

I don't know if it's because there's so much more going on and this is one less thing to have on my chest, I don't know if it's the caffeine that loosens my lips, I don't know if it's just Taylor being here, but I end up explaining everything, my request to Sandy, the panic attack, Sandy telling me about Clara Davis, the seeming progress, and finally Sam and I's conversation in the hospital hallway.

"I think...no I know I screwed up. I...keep making these mistakes. They feel like mistakes. This is exactly what I was worried about, Sandy told me… he asked me, and I just felt like it was right y'know? I gave him the go ahead. But, I'm not sure I did the right thing."

"True…" Taylor nods. "But it doesn't seem like you asked either." Taylor gives a slight grin. "You got huffy with me too remember?"

I wince. "That was…" I trail off.

"Was it?" Taylor stands up. "Maybe there's something you don't know. We can't all be people readers."

I nod.

" Good. You know I'm right. So just go with it." She grins.

"Ha-ha." I scoff, but I can't help thinking that maybe she is.

* * *

Sandy's POV

We're sitting with Seth in the lobby when we hear someone else's voice.

"Seth, Sandy, Kirsten!" Neil Roberts comes running over, breathless. "Sorry I'm late traffic, traffic was…" He gives up the sentence. "How is she? How's my daughter?"

"She's…" Seth sighs. "She's stable. They're monitoring her. It..it was preeclampsia. The baby...the baby's in NICU. I...I haven't talked to the doctor yet, but they're working on him. I...I was going to be on my way there now, I...we…" Seth places his head in his hands. His whole body shakes.

"Him…? We...we have a grandson?" Neil sits next to me, looking to me then to Kirsten.

It's then I realize that I haven't even fully processed the news. Our priority, both Kirsten and I, we've been worried about Seth and Summer. I then realize my son isn't truly enjoying this either. How can we when it's a hair's breadth moment?

"How did you get through it Dad?" Seth's voice or rather the softness in his voice, startles me out of this revelation. "During the Earthquake?"

Kirsten and I look at each other. She grabs Seth's hand, I place my hand on top of theirs as my mind goes back to that day.

" _Dr. Harris, are those my wife's tests?"_

" _Oh, no, Mr. Cohen, it's going to be a while before we get the results."_

" _Oh, of course, it's just a little bit too soon for that. I know you have your hands full."_

" _Yes, we have a pretty full house right now."_

" _Well, as soon as you know anything, you know, good or bad... if you could please let me know."_

" _I will, of course."_

" _Let me know first, just so I can prepare my wife."_

" _Of course."_

" _Thank you. I mean, it's kind of crazy in that we have two other boys that are just going off to college, so we were expecting to have an empty nest, you know, when then, all of a sudden, this unplanned, miraculous event and, well, uh, the fact of the matter is, I can't imagine anything worse than an empty nest so, uh... Anything you can do for that, uh, for that little baby, please, do it."_

"Ah…" I sigh shaking my head. "The truth?"

Seth looks at me, exhaustion, fear, stress all mingled together in a jittery mess as I continue. "I couldn't even tell you Son.. It was one of the most terrifying moments, but your Mom, Sophie… the thought of anything happening. All of us being separated in that time, well it's an instinct I guess. I guess I needed to make sure we _all_ got to see a way forward."

Seth nods. "I...I don't know if I can be that strong."

"We do." Kirsten says.

"Can you come with me to talk to the doctor?" Seth looks at me then Kirsten. "Please?"

I look at Kirsten. We both nod.

"Mr. Cohen…" I see a doctor as Seth rises to his feet, Kirsten still keeping a hand in his. "And family?" The doctor smiles reassuringly. " I'm Dr. Hall. I just want to give you all an update. Summer is _fine_ She's sleeping off the medication. We want to keep her here a few days for observation, to get her levels back to normal, get her acclimated to the medication that she'll have to take. It's standard procedure."

"Our son? What about the baby?" Seth asks.

"He's in surgery. There was...a brain bleed. Sometimes...sometimes that's a complication with preeclampsia. Dr. Williams, our pediatrician, should have an update for you in about ten minutes."

"Oh my god…" Kirsten puts a hand to her mouth. "Sandy…"

I blink. This...this wasn't supposed to happen.

Seth nods. I can see his legs buckle. Kirsten holds him upright. And me? I'm only just holding it together.

* * *

Sam's POV

I don't know why I don't just leave, go outside something so I don't have to deal with the Cohens anymore. God knows I don't want to. I really don't. Ryan, Mr. Cohen, they dug into things. They shouldn't have done that. And I don't want to have to get caught up anymore. I was fooling myself. It's the holiday, that stupid made up holiday. Chrismukkah. It's a false security blanket.

Somehow, I find myself in the gift shop, the dinky hospital gift shop with cheap notebooks and get well bears holding balloons and dressed in hospital gowns and robes, pens with Berkeley Medical Center printed on the side. Like anyone would want to commemorate their time here with a souvenir. _Hey, you survived people poklng you with pointy tools, have a pen and a teddy._

Even the gift shop smells like hand sanitizer and latex. Disgusting.

I move toward the displays with the notebooks and pens. I grab one of each as I go to the display with the goofy looking bears. Even though I'm trying to avoid them, I still feel like I should get something for Summer and the baby. They are laid up. And I technically can't bail until we leave the hospital. I'm pissed, but I don't think there's a bus stop that I can get to on foot. Might as well shop.

I notice a blonde ponytail out of the corner of my eye, near the Christmas stationary. Sophie Rose, maybe I can avoid her. I duck my head.

"Sam! Sam!" She sees me. Great. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

I don't answer and keep browsing, making it a point to really show that I'm looking at the bears.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sophie follows grabbing my arm and swirling me around. "Don't be a jerk."

The gift shop is small, I'm grateful that there are only a few people here, but the people that are here are staring. A ten year old screaming at a teenager really draws attention.

"Can you shut up?" I whisper. "You're being a baby."

"No I'm not." Sophie says, in a slightly softer but no less harsh tone. "You are."

"I'm not the one screaming so everyone knows."

"You are being a baby. You left without telling anyone. Only babies wander like that."

"It's not wandering, I'm avoiding." I continue walking trying to find something, anything to look at that would deter Sophie from staying with me, but she's still following.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job. You suggested the gift shop bozo. You should've at least found a janitor's closet or something."

I can't help it. I laugh. "A janitor's closet? That's kind of elementary school don't you think?"

" I'm in elementary school." Sophie shrugs. "I'd say Portland, but you don't got a boat."

"What exactly does that mean?" I shake my head.

"If you want to run off, you should ask my brothers for advice next time. They're better at it than you. Seth left the state, Ryan left to Chino. The stories always come up during Chrismukkah. I'm sure they'd help you." Sophie smirks.

I roll my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm running _from_ your family."

"I get that." Sophie stops suddenly. "But why? What happened? Don't you like us?" Sophie grabs a bear with a blue robe squeezing it against her chest.

"Ryan couldn't mind his own business." I snap. I don't know what makes me snap at Sophie. I don't know why I mention Ryan directly. Sophie's right about one thing. I do like her family, at least I did. I don't like what Ryan did, but do I really hate them? I have no clue.

"He usually doesn't." Sophie says. "Mommy says it's because he's trying to help like she and Daddy helped him, Summer says he's got something to prove. But Daddy says it's just the kind of person he is."

"Uh-huh, what do you think?"

"Me?" Sophie grins. "I think all three. But most of all I think he likes people. He doesn't talk too much, but I can tell he likes people, because he always listens to me. Seth likes people too, but he likes talking too much, but Ryan always listens first." She taps me on the shoulder cupping her hand like she wants to whisper. I lean down. "But you gotta talk otherwise he doesn't know what to do and he puts his whole foot in his mouth. So will you? Please?"

I smile at Sophie's assessment. She certainly was colorful. "Fine, you've got a deal." I'll see if Sophie's right. That's all, and if she isn't then I'll figure out something. That's all this is is a test. Secretly, I really do hope he passes. It beats having to go home or back to that shelter. But I'm not holding my breath. These things never work out like they're supposed to.

* * *

Kirsten's POV

Since we've been sitting here, I've been feeling a pounding in my head that's been getting worse. It isn't until I follow Sandy and Seth down the hallway to the neonatal intensive care unit, until it's eerily quiet on all three of our parts, that I really have time for a self-assessment.

I only give it a moment, a moment until I snap back into Mom mode, but that moment is all I need. This isn't just a stress headache. I'm entirely too cloudy as I don't realize I've passed the sign until I have and I slow down blinking and trying to clear my head.

"Kirsten," Sandy notices the fact that I've slowed. "Are you okay Honey?"

"Mom?" Seth looks at me, and I feel like I'm failing. He's already so stressed, and now I'm becoming ill, because clearly that's what this is. I was bound to catch it. Having taken care of him and Sophie.

"I'm fine." I see my husband's expression. My answer is coming out through a layer of sinus pressure and stuffiness. "We need to find out what's happening."

"Kirsten," Sandy sighs. "I'll go with Seth. "You should get back to the lobby and take it easy."

I shake my head. "I said I'm f..f..CHOO!" I quickly cover my mouth.

"Well I see where Soph gets it from." Seth smiles slightly.

"I'm glad this is entertaining." I smirk.

"You going to be alright?" Sandy looks at Seth as he steps closer to me. Our son nods.

"Sandy...g...go with him." I try to protest, but it's not effective when you can't breathe.

"Mom, you are _not_ giving your grandson the flu." Seth says. "Let Dad help you. I'll keep you guys posted."

"Fine, but he needs a name. At least give us that."

"Summer and I have already talked about it." Seth smiles. "Actually we've been talking about it since we found out."

"And…?"

"Neil, Neil Ryan Cohen."

"Sounds like a fighter." Sandy places a hand on his shoulder. "We can't wait to meet him."

* * *

 _ **A/N: * Hands out tissues and cocoa with extra marshmallows to all of you* So as far as this chapter goes, a bit of a factoid. What happens to Summer, and to baby Neil is loosely based on experience. Baby Neil's experience is...well...it's based on mine, and so this character is extremely close to my heart. Writing Seth's perspective and this idea for the paraquel while it's difficult, well it's a bit of a tribute to my parents during a time, the holidays, when I'm feeling a bit reflective.**_

 _ **Congratulations to Linneagb, who correctly guessed my reasoning behind the paraquel's title, Crowning of the Champion King. This is purely etymological with a small dash of of serendipity. I had the name Neil (minus Ryan) picked out before this story was even a blip back in my AU planning stage. If you read my other WIP, the Boy Behind Bars, you know that in that story, Seth and Summer have an eleven year old daughter named Skylar Marissa. When I was trying to decide whether Seth and Summer had a son or a daughter, I agonized over names for quite a while. The one conclusion I did reach was that if I ever wrote a story where Seth and Summer had kids, I would follow the O.C. tradition started by Sophie Rose Cohen, and pick names with some significance to both of them. So Marissa became Skylar's middle name after Summer's best friend. That same logic is how I reached the decision that a son in a canon world would be named after Summer's father, and Seth's best friend. Names with significance to both of them.**_

 _ **Now comes the serendipity. When I come up with titles, or even character names. I always take a look at etymology. I'm an English major, it's a habit and a quirk. When I looked at the behind the name for Neil, I found that it meant Champion, so I filed it away. And then I remembered thanks to another wonderful story on this site by Mare43 entitled the Little King (Read it, you'll love it.), that Ryan actually means Little King. Champion King had a nice ring to it, and that is how the title came about. I'll start working on it soon.**_

 _ **Well this was a long note. I hope I didn't bore you. 13 days till Christmas Eve guys which means 13 (14 if I'm generous to myself) days to finish. Please let me know your thoughts. It's encouragement, and it makes me happy to see your thoughts!**_

 _ **Next up: Seth talks to the pediatrician, and some Dad Daughter comfort with Summer and Dr. Roberts as elsewhere Sam and Ryan finally talk.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So, chapter eight is ready. I think there's a good balance of answers about Baby Neil Ryan and Sam and Ryan if I do say so myself. At any rate, this is a long one, and I still had to push some events over to next. As usual I only own my OCs, which in this chapter are Sam, Neil Ryan, Ashley, Dr. David Williams, and Sam's father. The O.C. and related content and characters belong to FOX and Josh Schwartz, not I.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:Welcomes and Reassurances**

Ryan's POV

"Ryan, Taylor, I got it! And I found Sam too." Sophie comes running across to our table as her bag knocks against her leg, and I look behind her to see that sure enough, Sam is following, hanging behind, not making eye contact but he's here at least. I'm surprised by the relief I feel. Relief, anger, confusion. They're all accounted for.

"Can you guys talk now? And then we can do the letters." Sophie looks between me and Sam.

"Letters, what letters?" Sam's confused, but at least he looks up.

"Sophie wants us to write letters to Santa for Summer and the baby so he knows that's her Chrismukkah wish. We thought…" Taylor says. "That if all of us did it, Summer and the baby would get better faster. Right Sophie?"

"Yup. It's worth a try."

Sam frowns. "Santa doesn't make people in the hospital better."

I blink, not quite understanding why he's acting like this.

"He brings presents to sick kids. Seth and Summer's baby is sick." Sophie's undeterred. "Maybe he'll bring medicine that can get them better faster and home before Chrismukkah."

"Santa comes on Christmas Eve." Sam speaks. "What makes you think he'd come early just because you ask? You're dreaming."

Sophie narrows her eyes which have begun to fill with tears, whirling and pushing Sam backwards. He's taller and stronger by a long shot, but Sophie has the element of surprise...over all of us. Sam stumbles back and falls into a nearby trash can knocking it over as Sophie Rose runs in the opposite direction sobbing audibly. I've never seen Sophie Rose throw so much as a punch. So this...is a development.

I'm paralyzed. Do I go after Sophie or deal with Sam?

"I've got her." Taylor snaps out of her daze and follows Sophie. I guess that answers that.

I walk over and lift Sam to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Sam doesn't answer walking past and sitting in the chair that Taylor left empty.

"You can walk, so I take it that's a yes?"

Sam looks up then back down as he starts rummaging through the bag at his feet. A shop bag I hadn't even realized he put down before the Santa letter smackdown. He pulls out a notebook and a pen opening it and writing, but he still doesn't answer me.

"So you're writing your answers?" I reach for the notebook only to have it shut on my hand. He pulls. I push up the cover with my hand effectively releasing it. "Come on man, what exactly are you trying to do here?"

Finally, I elicit a noise. Sam heaves a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't really see any other way."

Sam leans back in the chair and scoffs. "It's not going to be that easy. You did a freaking background check right? I think you already know the answer."

I lean forward rubbing my forehead. "I told you. Sandy's friends with Clara's brother in law."

"I told you...oh wait, I _didn't_."

I close my eyes and begin a backwards count. I wasn't taking the bait. When I next speak, I keep my voice level. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to call Sandy, I'm getting permission to borrow the car and we're taking a drive. Because they're going through enough right now. I don't want to subject them to their daughter _pushing_ you again. Because if I know Sophie, she probably will and with the way you're acting right now and everything else I don't think they'd hold it against her. Can you stay here while I do that?"

He rolls his eyes. "No promises."

"Good enough." My voice is flat. I walk a few feet away pulling out my phone and dialing keeping one eye on Sam, who's gone back to writing, at the table as I do.

Sandy answers on the second ring. " _Hey Kid, everything alright down there?"_

"What's your definition?" I sigh. "How're Summer and the baby?"

" _Summer's stable, Neil Ryan's in surgery. Seth's talking to the pediatrician now. We should know more soon."_

"Neil _Ryan_?" I smile slightly.

" _Yeah Kid, you've joined another Cohen tradition."_ Sandy chuckles.

"Wow, well, I can't wait to meet him."

" _So...I take it Sam and Sophie exchanged a few choice words?"_ Sandy says. " _Taylor filled us in."_

"Yeah…more than that actually. Do you think there's a chance I could take the car?" I wince. "Sam's having a rough time. I think getting him out of your guys' space for a while is probably the best plan. Let Seth know I'll be back as soon as possible and keep me posted. I just…" I trail off. "I'm sorry about this Sandy...really…"

" _Don't worry about it. We're not planning on leaving anytime soon anyway."_

"Okay, um...I'm actually planning on taking him to the Davis'. We're going to talk. I don't think there's much else I can do at this point to get through to him. Do you... think you can call Monty and give him a heads up? Do I have the right address?" I tell Sandy the address.

" _Yeah, that's it. I'll let him know."_ Sandy's quiet on the line, but he doesn't hang up. " _Ryan, just whatever you find out keep a cool head for Sam's sake. Don't try to…"_

"I know." I nod. "Thanks Sandy. Good luck."

" _You too."_

The line goes dead as Sandy hangs up. I put my phone away and walk over to Sam.

"Hey, want anything to drink for the road?"

"No." Sam closes his notebook, placing it and the pen into the bag. "If you're going to just take me back, you don't have to be nice about it."

Before I can process what he just said, Sam's already ahead of me, lost in the hallway and the chaos of emergency.

Damn, this kid's good at disappearing.

* * *

Summer's POV

Seth's still not back yet. I've let them poke me, test me, drug me, just so I can be ready to meet our son. I still haven't yet. _Come on Cohen, what is taking so long?_

We'd already decided on a name, so I'd already started using it. "Is Neil okay? Will somebody tell me something?"

"He's gonna be just fine, don't you worry. He's in good hands."

I scoff. I'm his mother. I've barely been his mother for four hours, but I already know from watching Kirsten, Moms are _supposed_ to worry. So telling me not to worry, screw that. "Alright, look no offense." I crane my neck looking at the name tag. "Ashley, but I have been stuck, I have been tested, I've been given god knows what kind of meds, and I don't know what kind of an affect they'll have so I'd watch yourself. The point is, I have not heard anything _specific_ about my baby. It's been hours. The word fine doesn't fly after hour _one._ "

"I...I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen, I know this is hard. I'll try and see what I can find out, but you need to calm down. You've had a difficult couple of hours, I understand. But you have to try to stay…"

"Ashley, I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, this is calm, this is the _threshold_. This is as close to calm as you're going to get without drugging me again, and if you do that it's probably not going to go over well. Just a guess. I've already been sleeping for two hours. You're going to take me to see my son and my husband or I will do my best to make sure you end up in one of these." I gesture to the bed.

"I…" Ashley blinks. Her mouth opens and closes before she turns her attention to one of the machines that I'm sure has my vitals. "I just have to do one…last check. I'm sure you'll be just fine to go and see them."

"Thank you." I sigh. My voice shakes and I blink away the stinging.

"I really do mean it." Ashley puts a hand over mine. "You'll get through this. We'll do everything we can."

I don't reply. I just nod. It's all I have the strength to do.

"Summer! Summer!" I look up as I see my Dad in the entryway. He runs over to the bedside and immediately, to the best of his ability considering the machinery, wraps me in a hug.

"Daddy," It isn't until he's next to me that I allow myself to cry.

"Seth went to talk to the doctor. The baby-."

I cut him off. "Neil."

He looks at me, I'm sure prepared to say something about the use of his first name or something of equal weight.

"His name is Neil." I say.

Dad's unable to form a reply. He just looks at me for a while. "Summer...I…really?"

I just hug him tighter. "Of course. Now what about him?"

"He's in surgery...or he was. He might be out by now. Dr. Hall told us that Dr. Williams would have an update in ten minutes. That was eleven minutes ago, so Seth should be talking to Dr. Williams now. As soon as you get the all clear…"

Ashley has a wheelchair. "As long as you don't move around too much, you're good to head down to the NICU." She smiles. "But come straight back here afterwards."

"Thank you." I smile back. "I'm sure Dad won't let me do anything else."

Dad helps me into the chair and wheels me down the hallway. I'm finally going to get the chance to see my son. I just hope that it will be good news.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Mr. Cohen…" I see a man standing outside the recovery room, or what appears to be a recovery room. To me, from what I can make out behind the man, it appears to be a nursery, a nursery with more machinery than I've ever seen in any nursery in existence. I recognize this man, David, the one that told us we have a son. He holds out hand. "Before I give you an update, I'd like to officially introduce myself. David Williams , also known as Dr. DJ."

"D _J_?" The strange nickname breaks through the cloud of worry as I shake. "Seth...Seth Cohen."

"The J is for James. Anyway… Seth..." David says as he holds his clipboard. "First the really great news is the surgery was successful."

"But… there's a but coming right?" With so many machines, there has to be.

He sighs. " _But_ , there are some complications."

"Seth!" I hear a shout and turn to see Dr. Roberts wheeling Summer in a wheelchair. He stops beside me, and I lean over and give Summer a kiss. "Seth is he okay?"

I grab Summer's hand and Dr. Roberts meets my gaze. He knows before I can speak.

"Mrs. Cohen," David greets Summer, an encore of our routine, and then introduces himself to Dr. Roberts before he continues. "Now, as I was saying, the surgery was successful, but there were some complications. Your son,"

"Neil, Neil Ryan." I interrupt providing the doctor with the name.

"Neil Ryan," he says. "Did experience a level 4 hemorrhage,"

Summer places a hand to her mouth. I squeeze her hand trying to steady myself and calm her.

"But we did stabilize him. What this means is that he will have some developmental issues moving forward both due to being a preemie and the damage suffered due to the bleed. Now we won't know the full extent of what those issues will be until we begin charting the normal milestones as he grows up. Currently, he is relying on a ventilator and will be until we can get his weight and strength up over the next few months, and he seems to be suffering from paralysis on his right side."

"Is it...is there a chance that the paralysis… that it's only temporary?" Summer says.

Here, David gives a slight smile. "There's always a chance. And it seems to me that you two chose a very good name indeed. Neil Ryan, champion king. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, this little guy really is a champion. And I think it's about time he meets his mom and dad."

* * *

David leads us into the room, handing us gloves, and I'm taken aback as I finally see Neil. He's in a ventilation machine, an incubator like the ones used in science classes but human sized, behind glass and connected to so many wires with so much beeping. This steady beeping is his lifeline. I want to reach my hand in through the hole. That's what's most striking. Forget the fact that all of the wires nearly dwarf this small little boy this much too small little boy, but the hole and the beeping. The only opportunity for contact is a palm sized circle with a small door hinge.

I remember that I'm just getting over the flu. I remember the mask that I had pulled down off my face, and pull it up again.

"Hi sweet boy," Dr. Roberts pushes Summer toward the machine and she reaches her hand inside the hole so tentatively. I know she, like me, is afraid we're going to break him, a normal feeling of new parents exacerbated by...all of this. "Hi Neil, it's Mommy."

She is only able to place a finger on his arm. That's how tiny he is. There's no possible way that I can see, of holding him was he not in the machine and able to be, not without crushing him. "Daddy's here too." Summer looks at me as I'm still watching, not quite certain what to do. I know maternal instincts are a thing, and I think Summer has them already somehow they're there waiting to be equipped. I think paternal instincts are too, but I'm so in awe in complete shock. So it takes Summer calling my name again before I speak.

"H..hey there Kiddo… hey Neil," I crouch down in front of the machine. I clear my throat. "Sorry I'm a little sick Buddy. That's why I have this mask over my face. Wow, it's so great to finally meet you. You've got quite the legacy. Your grandpa and uncle are pretty great. You'll meet your other grandparents, and your auntie and uncle soon too. They can't wait. I guess you couldn't either huh?" I'm rambling. I know I'm rambling and choking up at the same time. I'm sure if Neil were a little older, he'd call me on it. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a nervous talker." I laugh. "You'll get used to it, but _you_ should try to find a balance because sometimes people can find it annoying."

Baby Neil yawns and I laugh. "Starting to get bored with Daddy early huh? Well thanks for that. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, we both want to make something clear. You are the best most special little guy and we love you so much already. You are so loved. I bet you're going to wish you could tell us to lay off, that's how much love you've got coming your way from the Cohens and the Roberts. So just keep fighting alright Son?"

Summer places a hand on my shoulder and I look over. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Somehow, even though I'm still scared by this news, I have a feeling that everything is going to work out. Feeling this much joy, just means that things have to. We're not giving up.

* * *

Sam's POV

I find a bench close to the door out and I sit down as I wait for Ryan to find his way here. Now that I'm alone, well you know how people say that once they're alone they can breathe? Well that's bull. I'm choking even as I struggle to get a grip on the cross around my neck. I've never liked hospitals, never. I don't think anyone does except for the people who work there, but hospitals never mean good news. So the truth of the matter is, I'm glad that Ryan's making us leave. I can't watch anyone else be stuck in this place. I just can't. I flip through the notebook I started with my other hand, but the words and phrases blur together, and it isn't until I see a drop land on the page that I realize I'm crying. No, no.

"Sam! Sam!" I hear Ryan before I see him. I don't look up, and I feel myself shaking. "Sam, you've gotta stop doing this. I mean really…" He trails off as he notices. "Sam," He sits down next to me. "Hey, hey, what's going on?"

I wipe away the tears. "Can you just go?" I move to stand, but Ryan grabs my hand.

"Just a minute." He says letting go when he sees he's made me stay in place. "What's wrong?"

I look up at Ryan before slumping back against the seat. "Doesn't matter. Don't you have to go make sure they're okay?" Seth, Summer, Sophie, the Cohens. They're his family. I'm just well, I'm an extra thing to worry about. "Why are you still here?"

Ryan sighs. "You're really not getting it are you?"

"What's to get? You're trying, which you shouldn't be by the way, and it's blowing up. It's blowing up and you're not with them because of me and you shouldn't be." With every word I'm speaking faster until I'm scrambling for breath and trying to ward off more tears.

"Whoa, slow down." Ryan shakes his head. " I'm lost. _What's_ blowing up here? Sam, easy…" Ryan places one hand on each of my shoulders and applies pressure. "You're alright. One at a time, in and out."

I take a breath and then another and another, but the tears don't stop and Ryan doesn't leave.

"Come on." Ryan eases me up and we toward the door. "Let's get out of here huh?"

I'm suddenly too tired to speak or fight. I let Ryan guide me to the parking lot. It doesn't matter to me what happens now. At least now he knows what a mess he got himself into.

" _Sammy, hey buddy, what's the matter?" Dad's in the chair and he wheels over. I back up so I'm against the wall._

" _Why'd that doctor say you're gonna get better? You're not better!" I slam my fist against the wall. "You're not better, you're not, you're not!" With every hit, my hand hurts more, but I don't stop._

" _Hey," Dad grabs my hand before I can hit again and turns me to face him. Even without being in a standing position, without the use of his legs, he's still imposing. "Ten-hut."_

 _I snap to attention._

" _At ease."_

 _I let myself relax even as I keep my eyes locked on his._

" _Let's try this again." Dad says. He reaches inside of his shirt and pulls out a silver cross on a black cord rolling it between his fingertips. "You know what this is Soldier?"_

 _I look at the cross. I know exactly what it is. Dad never ever took it off. So why did he take it off now? "Sir…" I swallow trying not to cry. Soldiers didn't cry. "Yes Sir. That's your good luck charm Dad."_

" _Now it's yours." Dad places it into my hand. "Do you remember what we always say when things don't go how we think they will?"_

 _I nod sniffling. "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change."_

 _Dad grips me by the shoulder. "That's right. God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference."_

" _I don't think I can Dad." I throw myself into his arms._

" _Hey, easy Sam," Dad hugs me tight. "Easy…"_

Dad went into surgery a few days later because they thought they could give him back motion in his legs, but it didn't work. Infection set in. There were already too many complications, complications I didn't know about at the time from when that truck blew. And the infection was the straw that broke the camel's back. They knew the risks, Dad did too, but he told them to do it, because he wanted to be able to help me practice for soccer tryouts. The most ironic part of all of it was dad told me to accept it, even though he was trying to find the courage to change it.

Right now as Ryan helps me into the car, I'm trying to figure out which situation I am in, and just like back then, I don't think I can.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Summer and Seth finally got to see their son who successfully got through the surgery, but there are still things they will be dealing with. Neil Sr. and Ryan found out that they had a grandson and a nephew respectively named after them. Dr. Roberts got to meet his grandson, but Ryan has not met the baby yet due to having to deal with Sam who picked a war of words with Sophie, but surprisingly, Sophie Rose was the one to take it one step further.**_

 _ **And Ryan took action to deal with Sam in deciding to leave with him, but they did not get on the road before Sam broke down, but surprising Sam, Ryan didn't leave him.**_

 _ **Also we learned where Sam got his cross, a gift from his father who was a soldier wounded in action and paralyzed who unfortunately passed due to complications both from his injuries and the surgery to attempt to treat his paralysis so that he could help Sam with soccer.**_

 _ **If you're interested in knowing, Ashley, the nurse with Summer, is portrayed by AJ Cook, Dr. David Wilson AKA Dr. DJ is portrayed by Owen Wilson, Sam in the flashback, at eight years old, is portrayed by young Max Charles, and Sam's father, Matthew, is portrayed by Bradley Cooper.**_

 _ **Next up: Sophie Rose meets her little nephew, Sandy and Kirsten meet their grandson and all three with Taylor's help resolve to make Neil Ryan's first Chrismukkah count no matter where they are. Sam and Ryan hit the road as Ryan finds out more about the boy he's taken under his wing while providing him a Chrismukkah surprise.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So chapter nine is ready. Unfortunately some events had to be moved over to the next, but it is extra long so I hope that's a consolation. This chapter was really fun to write, lots with Ryan and Sam. There's also a flashback into one of Ryan's Christmas' before the Cohens, which to be safe will be given an AU tag, but I think it could have possibly happened. Anyway...hope you enjoy it. As usual, I own nothing recognizable, just my OCs. The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX, not me. Also I do not own December Song. That belongs to Peter Hollens and the instrumental belongs to Nathan Alef. Reading tip: If you want the full effect musically, after the first line break in Sam's POV, search up the most overplayed Christmas song you can think of ( use whatever pops in your head when you think of overplayed, and you'll get Sam's mindset), and then look up**_ ** _December Song - Peter Hollens (Solo Piano Cover) on YouTube and listen._**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Drive**

Ryan's POV

Sam's quiet. His head is against the door and his eyes are closed. I'm not sure if he's asleep or simply resting. We've been driving for about an hour, and still I'm at a loss of what to do.

My phone dings, and I look down fleetingly. **Hey Ryan, Monty here, Sandy gave me your number. hope your family's well, best wishes to your new little nephew from Granduncle Monty. I still haven't told Clara you're coming early. Do you want me to?**

I pull over and type a reply having already decided before we left. **No, just...tell her… if she asks anything tell her I'm coming to talk business with you on Sandy's behalf or something. Keep it a surprise.**

Sam stirs and I start to put my phone away.

"Hey, textin and driving?" Sam sits up smacking the sleep out of his voice with a yawn. "Are you trying to end up next to your sister in law?"

"No, I pulled over." I reply. "How you holding up?"

He shrugs, looking down at his hands. "So what are we doing?"

"Well," I look at him. " I can't exactly say."

"Can't or won't?" Sam sighs. "I don't want any surprises so can't you tell me something?"

"I can say this." I laugh slightly. "It's definitely not going to be traditional."

"What?" Sam blinks. By his face, I don't know what he's expecting. I hope he's expecting something good, but based on precedent and personal experience, good news is usually the last thing to enter when someone doesn't provide a game plan.

I don't answer, nodding toward the radio. "Feel free to turn that on."

Sam once again looks at me as I begin driving again. He shakes his head and turns on the radio. It's on a holiday station. The same holiday station Sandy had turned on when we left for the tree lot, what seems like ages ago.

I hear my phone ring again. At this rate we'll make it there and back by next Chrismukkah. I pull over and pick up the phone. Taylor.

"Hey Taylor, how's everything?"

" _You need to do something. Julie Cooper just called me asking when we're going up for the ceremony. I told her that Summer had the baby, but she still says she has to pay caterers. I can't exactly have Kirsten do damage control. And I don't want to bother Sandy."_

I sigh. " Caterers," It was supposed to be small. Sandy would _love_ this. "I...What do you expect me to do? It's Julie Cooper. Just….try to hold her off or something."

" _Ryan…"_

"Taylor, they're in Newport. We're not. Just call Kaitlin or something."

I can see Sam looking at me, curious.

" _Ryan, we have like a week left. Like you said it's Julie Cooper. She's not going to give up, and Kaitlin usually needs at least a month to make her mom budge on anything. You should know better than anyone how the Cooper brain works. Please! Maybe...maybe if..."_

I frown. "Taylor, I know what you're thinking. No. No way."

" _I'm not asking for me."_

"Just...I need some time to think about it okay? I'll get back to you."

" _Okay, just don't take too long. Bye Ryan."_

"Bye Taylor." I hang up.

Sam looks at me. "What was that all about?"

I shake my head as I begin driving again. "Just the usual family chaos."

"That didn't sound very usual." Sam points out.

"It is." I nod. "It definitely is."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Right now… nothing."

"You know, if things are falling apart with your family, which…" Sam narrows his eyes. "You've got your brother whose wife just had a kid, you're not there. I think your brother and sister still have the flu, though they're still...functioning...somehow, and you got a weird call from your maybe maybe not girlfriend concerning...caterers and this Julie Cooper who seems like a weird headcase. I think something's falling apart. Why are you driving in the car with me and _not telling me anything_ with all of this happening?"

"Because, there's a more immediate concern."

"Which is?"

I look at him, and he frowns as I speak. "How are _you really_ doing Sam?"

"Oh." He shifts, breaking eye contact. "Um...I thought you...forgot about that."

I shake my head as I pull up at a coffee shop. Outside of the coffee shop, a man in a Santa suit is ringing a bell and standing next to a donation kettle.

 _Trey had taken me out again. I didn't really care other than the fact that we couldn't decorate and I was worried Santa wouldn't know where to find us if we didn't have a tree. But anyway, spending time with him was almost always better than being at home, especially since mom didn't seem interested in decorating the tree this year or doing anything that other moms did during Christmas. She and Dad had gotten in another fight and she was asleep on the couch. I didn't know where dad had went._

" _Trey, couldn't we have done the tree ourselves?" I try to keep pace with his much longer steps, even as he grips my hand nearly dragging me along._

" _Maybe…" Trey shrugs. "But it ain't worth you getting hurt, and getting my ass kicked."_

" _I wouldn't!" I say. He twerks an eyebrow. "I wouldn't… cause you'd put the taller ones." Much softer this time._

" _Sure little brother. Mom and Dad would buy that."_

" _Wouldn't they?" I pout."It's Christmas we have to have a tree. Santa won't know where to come." We're passing a bakery. I peek in the window and see Christmas cookies._

" _You wanna go in Ry?" Trey reaches into his pocket pulling out a few bills and shuffling through. He has this weird look on his face. "Come on."_

 _I let Trey pull me inside, though I'm puzzled by his willingness. Trey never agreed that fast._

 _As we wait in line by the counter, I see him outside the window: Santa, ringing a bell. Maybe we can tell him where we live, just so he doesn't forget. I pull Trey's sleeve. "Santa's outside, do you think, do you think we could talk to him?"_

 _Trey doesn't answer right away as he's the next up in line. "Ah...three hot chocolates and three of the gingerbread."_

 _I beam as I give Santa the cookie and cocoa, and I don't just give him my Christmas wishes, but some for Trey Mom and Dad too. And Santa seems really happy to talk. Trey puts his last three dollars in the pot next to Santa, and shakes his hand, but he doesn't tell Santa what he wants for Christmas. Instead he just says thank you and Santa says thank you back._

I glance back to Sam. "Come on." I open the door. "I'll get you something." I nod toward the coffee shop.

"Um...okay." Sam follows me, looking perplexed.

* * *

Sophie's POV

"So when can we see him? When can we see him? When Daddy?" Mom and Dad told me that Seth told them the baby's name. His name was Neil Ryan, after Dr. Roberts and Ryan. I thought that was really nice. Seth and Summer could have chosen any name but they named him after people they loved. Mommy says that's how she and Daddy chose my name too. I was named after both my grandma and Nana. They never said how they got Seth's name, and Ryan well Ryan was adopted so he already had his name. But he's a...he's a namesake now so he's part of our family even more than he already is.

"Slow down Sophie Rose." Mom says. She moves her hand up as she coughs and I frown. "Seth will come and tell us when it's okay."

"Mom," I lean around and put a hand on her forehead. Then I turn to Dad. " No fever, but she needs medicine. Can't you tell a doctor? We are in a hospital."

Mom and Dad laugh and I sigh.

"It's true though."

"You're absolutely right." Dad replies and he makes as though he's going to go down the hall.

"Sandy...honestly." Mom rolls her eyes and Dad comes back.

"The doctors are all busy Soph." Dad shrugs. "We'll just have to take care of her."

"I can do that." I nod. " But I know you didn't really ask. I'm in fourth grade, not stupid. Do they have the cold medicine in the gift shop? I thought I saw some. I'll go with Taylor to check."

Mom laughs again.

"It's not funny."

"I know Sweetie." Mom smooths back my hair and kisses me on the forehead. "Thank you."

Dad looks over toward the hall as Seth comes over to us.

"Hey,"

"Hey Sweetheart," Mom rises to her feet as she and Dad look at each other. "So when can we finally meet our grandson?"

Seth smiles. "Right now." Seth takes one of my hands and Mom takes the other. Dad has a hand around Mom.

"About time." I reply.

When we go into the room, Summer is sitting in a wheelchair, Dr. Roberts has a hand on her shoulder. There's a doctor who greets us when we come in.

"Hello Cohen family, this little guy can't wait to meet you."

I try to peek around the doctor, looking for the baby. I see him in a machine that looks like a fish tank with a bunch of wires. I feel pressure on my shoulder and look up to see Seth. "It's okay, you can say hi."

I walk up to the machine, but I don't know what to do. It looks like something out of science fiction and little Neil Ryan, well he's _really_ little.

I turn away and bury my face into someone's shirt, Daddy's or Seth's I'm not sure. But seeing that machine, it scares me.

"Oh, Sophie, Sophie Rosie…" Seth's voice is soft, kind of choked. I'm lifted up and carried over to a chair. I'm sitting on Daddy's lap.

"Soph, Baby, look at me." I look up to see Mommy and Daddy. Mom takes my hand.

"Is he gonna be okay? Why's he on that machine?"

Dr. Roberts and Summer come over.

"Hey Soph," Summer says. "You know what? He's going to be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Well," Summer smiles slightly. "I guess when you're a mom you just know these things. I haven't been for very long, about six hours I think right?" She looks to Seth who shrugs his shoulders making the crazy sign. "But I still feel it. I know your Mom knows how strong, you and Seth and Ryan are. Same with Neil. I already know you and him are going to be driving us up the wall. He just needs a little time to get better first."

"How long? He's gonna be home for Chrismukkah right?"

Seth and Summer look at each other, and they don't answer grabbing each other's hands and looking at each other with that reassuring look that adults always get when they're trying to be upbeat but you know they're lying. I never thought my brother would have that look.

"Mommy, Daddy, Neil Ryan's still gonna get Chrismukkah right?" This lack of an answer is upsetting. Neil deserves Chrismukkah too even if he's in a nursery that smells like Mom's cleaning supplies.

"Most definitely." Dad looks at Mom who then look to Summer and Seth.

"Sandy…" Summer narrows her eyes. "You are _not…_ "

But Dad's already left the room. At Summer's look, Mom rubs her tongue against her teeth and shrugs. "I'll make sure he doesn't go overboard." She then looks at me. "You coming Sweetie?"

"I think I wanna stay. Is that…?" I look at Summer and Seth.

"Fine by us." Summer says.

"Alright, Summer, you call if you get tired or-."

"Kirsten, it's fine."

"Mom," Seth shakes his head. " If she gets to be that much of a pain, I'll bring her out to the lobby, just go. Get some tea or something from the cafeteria. That's an order."

And Mom finally leaves. When she's gone, I turn to Neil Ryan. "My Mom and Dad are gonna spoil you so bad, you know, starting now. I'll teach you my best tricks so you can take full advantage."

"Sophie Rose!" Dr. Roberts is trying to hold back laughter. "Are you really trying to make things harder for my daughter?"

"She's good at that." Summer replies mock glaring. "Cohen, control your sister would you?"

"Sophie, you know you're supposed to be a role model right?" Seth is laughing even though he's supposed to be serious.

"You're the one that taught _me_ so nyah!" I stick my tongue out at Seth.

"I think you just called the tickle monster Soph…" Seth wiggles his fingers and I can hardly move before Seth grabs me.

* * *

Sam's POV

Ryan and I are sitting at a table near the window, two chocolate chip cookies and two hot chocolates between us, along with a silence that isn't quite comfortable. I remove the lid from my cup, breaking off a piece of the cookie and dunk it inside swirling.

"So, that notebook you were writing in," Ryan looks at me as he sips his hot chocolate. "Do you make Christmas lists?"

I smirk. "Why, fishing for gift ideas?"

Ryan shrugs. "Just thought I'd ask." Ryan's gaze moves toward the window. "When I was a kid I always made lists….and somehow no matter how bad things got, well I always got a list together, but I never got anything on it, nothing big anyway. There were these matchbox cars. Every year I got one. I never asked for them, but somehow there was always one."

I raise my eyebrows. "I would've thought the Cohens would do better than dinky toy cars."

Ryan laughs. "Well, they probably would, but this was before I met them. My parents, well anyone with the Atwood name really... they had problems of their own to worry about." His voice grows soft, but then he shakes out of it.

"Yeah 'problems' right?" I recognize the expression on Ryan's face as I reply, however brief it's there. It gives me the chills to see it.

"Anyway, there was one year, my parents were well... I don't know what they were doing, but our house wasn't decorated at all. So my brother takes me out, probably so I'll stop bouncing off the walls about a tree or Santa, I think it was both and we come to a place like this. And Trey...my brother buys us each a cookie and a hot chocolate, and then, because I saw Santa outside, he buys another drink and cookie to give to him. I think he let me talk to the man for about an hour."

I listen to Ryan's story, and watch as he grabs his napkin walking to the trash can. And then he goes to the counter.

I stay where I am, still finishing my drink. I don't really know what he's doing, and well the truth is, it makes me feel terrible, the mention of Santa. I screwed up pretty badly with the Cohens, all of them, even if Ryan's pretending like it's no big deal, trying to include me on his weird sidequest. I'm sure that Sophie's told everyone what I said by now. And if I know one thing, it's that you're going to side with your own family over some random kid in the street. I'm about as close as Sophie's probably going to get to meeting a kid in the street and the same logic applies. So why is Ryan even bothering?

I look out the window, and I see Ryan outside. He's got a bakery bag and a to go cup. The man in the Santa suit next to the red kettle gives what I assume is a typical Santa laugh as he takes them with a nod. Ryan grabs one of the outdoor chairs from the outdoor table, the ones with the umbrellas and he straddles it backwards. He then looks toward the window where I'm sitting and makes a come on motion.

I don't move to leave the table. I duck my head, and try to focus on enjoying the respite, being away from the drama and the septic waiting room, but the cookie doesn't taste like chocolate anymore. It's akin to eating gravel or so I'd guess the way it gets stuck in my throat. And rather than being a pleasing warmth, the hot chocolate seems to scald despite the fact that I'd let it sit for about fifteen minutes or so. Once again I pull out my journal and start a new page, what Ryan said about Christmas lists ringing in my head.

And then I look up at the window. I don't see Ryan outside anymore. I'm starting to panic as I search out the car, but then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Ryan sits next to me rather than the spot he'd taken when we initially came in, the seat across from me.

"Did Santa like your present?" I don't look up.

"I hope so." He laughs. "He says he's saving the cookie for his daughter."

"Santa having kids, makes sense I guess." I try to hide my amusement. "But saving a cookie?"

"It _is_ odd isn't it?"

Once again, it falls silent, neither of us quite sure what to talk about, until Ryan's phone rings.

"Sandy, hey. Um...no we're not quite yet, why?" Ryan frowns, and then he's smiling slightly. "Hey Sam, can I borrow a page?"

I tear out a page from the back of my notebook handing it to Ryan along with my pen, and I watch and he begins writing.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing. That's a great idea. Make sure she doesn't worry. Uh huh, will do. See you soon." Ryan hangs up and then hands me back my pen.

"So...what's...going on?"

"We are in charge of bringing Chrismukkah."

I blink. "What?"

"Come on." Ryan rises from his seat. "You'll see."

* * *

We're in a party store, and the tinny sounding Christmas music is giving me a headache. It's not even good Christmas music either.

Ryan grabs a tabletop Christmas tree, undecorated with just lights oddly enough. I didn't even know they sold those kind. I see the small decorations that you're evidently supposed to buy to go with it and I begin rummaging through.

"So...when you said bring Chrismukkah, you meant to...the hospital?"

Ryan nods. "They won't be able to celebrate with us at home, Sandy said the baby has to stay in the hospital for a few months. So….this is the next best option." He grabs a set of antlers with the red nose that attaches. "Not too bad right?"

I shake my head. "No, no it's worse."

Ryan frowns but throws it into the basket anyway beside the small tree.

I start grabbing ornaments and placing them in. "So, is this...working on the fly thing, is it something ...I mean do you guys do it a lot?"

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first Chrismukkah we've been in the hospital for. But generally speaking...I'd say yeah."

"Is it weird that I'm _not_ surprised?"

He smiles. "No. I just need to get a few more things, do you think you've got enough ornaments?"

"I think I'll keep looking." I shrug. I'm not sure what he's looking for and he shouldn't have to rush. It's not like it matters how long I'm here anyway.

"Alright. I'll meet you back here then."

I nod. When Ryan leaves, I begin walking up and down the aisles. I see a few baby toys, a rattle with the Rudolph characters on it, one that's Rudolph and one that's the abominable. I grin slightly as I pick them up. They are kind of cute. Maybe this could be my contribution to baby Cohen's Christmas...or... Chrismukkah. I put them in the basket.

I continue walking looking at all of the different decorations and then I come across a small piano. I run my fingers over it absently and begin playing a few notes. My mind drifts to what I've been working on. I wonder…no. Absolutely not.

The display is set up so someone can play, a small stool. I know it's dumb the second I do it, but I end up sitting down.

My fingers find the position almost instantly, and I can almost feel him behind me, his hands covering mine. Despite the fact that tears threaten to fall, I reach into my memory for the lyrics I was just writing moments ago, and I find a melody. It's different somehow, it feels different and yet exactly the same as it always has.

I'm snapped out of the moment by someone sitting next to me on the stool.

"I didn't know you played." Ryan, of course.

I shrug. "Used to when I was a kid."

"What song was that?"

I shake my head. "It was nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing Sam…"

"I was just messing around. It was stupid." I stand up and place the basket on my side of the stool. "Think the baby will like these?" I show Ryan the rattles.

Ryan nods. "I think so. How long have you played?"

I shrug. "Does it matter?" I look through the basket and notice chocolate coins and something that looks like a spinning top. "What's this?"

Ryan takes it from my hand. "This Dreidel puts the Hanukkah in Chrismukkah. Sandy told me to buy it."

"Have you played?" I look at him, latching onto the distraction from my impromptu performance for all it was worth.

Ryan shook his head. "You know, I've only ever played once, never again. Sandy's better at explaining the rules than me. Last time I played with them, Seth got the whole pot."

"So, there's betting involved?"

"Of a sort. When they play they use candy. For obvious reasons."

"Right." I nod. "So you only ever played once, and how long have you lived with them?"

"Since I was sixteen." I look at him, and he shrugs. "I prefer to watch."

"Right...of course. You're _not_ scared of losing?"

Ryan scoffs."No…it's chance."

"Prove it then. When we get back." Ryan looks startled and I grab the basket going to the register before he can reply.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, we got some insight into one of Ryan's Christmas traditions before the Cohens, Sandy and Kirsten are enlisting Ryan and Sam's help in making Chrismukkah special for Seth, Summer and little Neil Ryan despite their**_ ** _circumstances, and since Ryan is on the road, Taylor made a call asking Ryan to handle Julie Cooper who is pestering her in lieu of Sandy regarding the planned vow renewal ceremony for Kirsten and Sandy, but he isn't quite handling it yet in favor of reaching their destination, which Sam does not know is to visit the Davis family._**

 _ **Sam is getting to understand Ryan's relationship with the Cohens a bit more, but he still isn't sharing anything especially personal with Ryan, at least not intentionally, but Ryan did learn that he plays the piano after hearing him play in the store.**_

 _ **If you're interested, the songs I used when Sam refers to tinny Christmas music is Santa Claus is coming to Town (I don't actually hate the song, it's one of my favorites, but it is what was playing when I wrote the scene haha) and a song that would actually fit the description would probably be all I want for Christmas is you, which is also great, but definitely fits the description for Sam, so both were my soundtrack for the first part of the scene when they are looking for decorations ;) Ryan in the flashback is portrayed by Elias Harger and Trey in the flashback is portrayed by Nick Robinson.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Alright, so this story is going to be wrapping up probably behind schedule. I won't quite make my Christmas Eve goal, but there is a reason for that. Unfortunately, an aspect of this story's plot happened in real life, specifically the getting sick part...ugh, but I do hope to finish it before the New Year. Anyway as per usual, I own nothing but my OCs, and my plot.**_ _ **There is a trigger warning this chapter: non-graphic description of abuse. I never go overly graphic, but I'm posting the warning as it is implied.**_ _ **The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. Not me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: I Can't See In This Darkness (In Need of Forgiveness)**

Sam's POV

I assume we're going back to the hospital, so I'm surprised when Ryan drives the opposite direction.

"Um… Berkley Med is that way isn't it?"

"We're not heading back just yet. There's one more stop I have to make."

I look out the window and notice the surroundings getting more and more familiar. This is...my neighborhood. We pass by the park, the elementary school. "What...kind... of stop?"

"Nothing too torturous, just delivering a Christmas gift." I notice Ryan smile, and I'm strangely nervous. Nothing's been bad so far this afternoon, but being back here...I'm not sure what he's playing at. He couldn't have found Mom or Uncle Robert, could he? I didn't tell him anything. _Don't be stupid, he found Clara. Of course he could._

"Sure…um...what kind of Christmas gift?" I see Ryan pull up to an apartment building and get out of the car. I know who lives here and I glance over. "What are we doing here?"

"Ryan Atwood!" I hear a familiar voice and I turn. "Good to see you."

Ryan greets Monty with a handshake, and I feel my throat go dry as his gaze lands on mine before turning back to him. "You too. Sandy sends his best."

"He does? I don't see your brother around here." Monty laughs, and I cringe. Monty doesn't have the best sense of humor.

"Well, he would've come too but...being a new dad and all." Ryan doesn't miss a beat. I'm impressed.

"Right, so…" Monty then takes notice of me in the passenger seat, I duck down slightly. "Hey Houdini." He taps the window, a signal for me to roll it down all the way.

I roll down the window and bite my lip slightly. "Hey Monty…"

He steps back from the car, and I see no choice but to get out.

"How was your trip?" Monty asks.

I shrug.

"You left everyone with a lot of questions dude, not cool you know that right?" And then suddenly Monty pulls me into a hug and claps me on the back. I try not to wince at the contact. I look up at Ryan who's frowning slightly. I can't figure out what he's thinking. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen...but there is _one_ bright spot.

"Everyone's waiting inside. They're going to be so glad you're alright." He then turns back to Ryan. "There's coffee, and a lot of treats. Clara's been busy. Takes her mind off of things."  
Ryan follows inside, and oddly enough I don't feel nervous...much. At least he didn't leave. That's something.

We enter the apartment, and it's how I remember it. They always go extremely far out for Christmas. There's red and green trim on the walls, the tree with the model train underneath running on its track, the Star of Bethlehem is resting on the top and a series of colorful gifts underneath.

"Hey Monty, if you want to take your business call to the…" Clara, Michael's Mom, enters the foyer and her gaze immediately comes to me. "Sam…Sam Linwood?"

I blink and wait.

"Thank god you're alright! You _are_ alright aren't you?" Clara comes over and immediately begins inspecting me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I wince as more contact is made. After she finishes her inspection, Monty clears his throat.

"Clara, give the boy some space to breathe."

"Space, Montgomery, he's had _months_ of space, not so much as a phone call or a note or…" Clara blinks. I can see her holding back tears, and I'm hit with a wave of guilt.

So I stop fighting it as she pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair.

"Anyway, Clara, this is Ryan Atwood, Sandy Cohen's son. Ryan, this is my sister-in-law Clara. Ryan crossed paths with Sam…" Monty looks to Ryan for the story.

Ryan's eyes fall to me and he clears his throat. "Um...well I met Sam a few months ago, set him up at the Berkeley shelter. Thought I'd invite him along for the holidays."

"Well that's lovely." Clara says. "Thank you Ryan, but I wasn't expecting you and Sandy for another two days."

He nods. "I...um...well Monty told me… you could clarify a few things..." He trails off. "There was a bit of a family moment that kind of sped things up. Seth's son was born. Sandy couldn't, well...you understand."

"Oh yes, yes of course!" Clara says. "Give them our congratulations. That's wonderful. And if it means we get to see Samuel again, then it's a double blessing isn't it?" She looks to me and I nod smiling slightly. I am glad to see them again despite everything.

"Well, Michael's in his room, Aaron and Jackson are at rehearsal, they're on their way back. You'll see them soon." Clara says. "I'll let Michael know you're here, and in the meantime, you boys can catch up." Clara turns to Ryan. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Oh no, no thank you Mrs. Davis." Ryan shakes his head.

"Clara, please."

Ryan nods.

"Well, I'll go see if I can track down Michael, you boys stay out of trouble in the meantime."

"Can't make any promises." Monty says. Ryan simply shakes his head.

"So rehearsal?" Ryan looks to Monty then to me, evidently wanting some insight.

"Jackson's a choir director. Aaron's Tiny Tim in the community center musical." Monty says.

"Sounds pretty cool." Ryan says. "Is this something they do annually?"

"Usually," I shrug.

"Sam was set to be our Scrooge this year." Monty says. "Role's still yours if you want it. Between us, the understudy's terrible. I've never seen Jack put in so much extra work with a kid before."

I duck my head. "Already calling him the understudy? Little harsh considering…" I trail off. Considering I wasn't here for rehearsal is hanging in the air unspoken. Considering I don't even know where I'm going next. Considering I don't know if this is just a nice gesture or something bigger.

"Anyway," Monty brings his hands together almost as though he wants to clap, but then seems to think better of it. "You didn't give Ryan and his family too much trouble did you?"

"No." Ryan says smoothly, but we all know that he's lying in that way that people do when they don't want to make things more awkward. Though I'm sure if I ask him, he'll deny it.

"Do they…?" I almost don't want to ask.

Monty meets my gaze, shakes his head slowly and I relax.

Ryan looks between us, curious, but I don't elaborate, leaning back into the couch.

"Any highlights?" Monty asks.

I'm grateful for the distraction as Ryan is staring. I begin explaining what I'd gleaned about Chrismukkah and the battle with the flu that the Cohens were fighting, the baby... Monty shows appropriate interest, Ryan fills in pieces where needed. I can almost fool myself into thinking this story I'm telling is mine to tell.

* * *

Michael's POV

I check my email again, instant message, cell phone. But there's nothing. I'm not sure why I'm surprised. Days until Christmas, and not so much as a _happy holidays, just letting you know I'm alive man_. I should have known something was wrong before all of this happened.

"Mikey, Sweetheart," My mom knocks on the door. "We have company. Do you think you could...maybe…?"

I glance over and nod logging off the computer.

"You still haven't heard anything?" Mom says.

"No." I place a hand to my forehead. "Mom, do you think he's okay?"

Mom has a weird look on her face. "I'm pretty sure he is."

"How do you know?" I look at Mom. "I mean really?"

"Because, he's in the living room." Mom smiles.

"You're joking…" I stare my mother down but her smile just grows bigger. "You're...not joking?"

"Come see for yourself."

I follow Mom down the hall, and I see my uncle in the living room laughing and engaging in discussion, my eyes fall next to the man across from him, short blonde hair and a semi-puzzled expression, but then I continue my scan of the room, and sure enough… Sam Linwood in one piece.

His story suddenly ceases as I'm almost certain he feels me staring. My suspicions are confirmed when he rises to his feet and walks over. Soon we're standing toe to toe.

I notice the stranger watching. I don't know what his connection to all of this is, but his expression mirrors Sam's, a bit apprehensive, obviously curious, but still he doesn't say a word.

Sam however does. "Hey Mike…"

"That's all you're gonna say?" I keep my voice level but my fists clench. "That's the _first_ thing you're gonna say?"

Sam winces. "I…"

"You're just _gone_. After you don't talk to me for weeks, and all you're gonna say is hey?"

"Michael…" I hear Uncle Monty, his voice is a warning. "Give him a chance to—."

"I'm sorry Mike." Sam says. "I would've...if I could...you know that."

"Woulda, coulda shoulda. Bull _shit._ "

"Michael Davis!" Mom says. "That's uncalled for!"

"Mrs. Davis, I think we should…" The stranger rises to his feet. "Sam, do you want to..? Your choice."

Sam doesn't move. He shakes his head. "I need to explain."

"Sure thing." The stranger rises to his feet, and looks to uncle Monty. "Mind if I trouble you for that drink?"

Uncle Monty and mom leave the room as the stranger follows.

"Alright," I perch myself on the couch. "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

Sam takes a deep breath. His eyes dart to the kitchen where the adults are grabbing their share of whatever my mom's made in her holiday craze. "You think...think we could maybe go to your room?"

For the first time since we've started talking, Sam actually looks at me. I see something in his eyes I haven't seen in a long time. An invitation.

I nod as I lead him down the hall. We enter my room, and I shut the door. I grab a sign, hanging it on the doorknob. It's a dumb sign: creativity in progress or something like that, but it's done the job before. It's my rehearsal sign, and if Sam's face is any indication, this is probably going to be something that he needs to go over.

"D...do you remember last Christmas?"

I wince simply nodding. Last Christmas was the day that Sam decided to invite me over. It was just breakfast. His mom apparently had noticed that things were getting serious. The problem is...she didn't realize that Sam's mysterious _girl_ friend was actually his best _guy_ friend. My family and I were kicked out of the Church after I came out that Summer. Sam realized a few months later. But the problem was he _couldn't_. Until he decided enough was enough.

" _So, when is she getting here?" Mrs. Linwood was abuzz. Sam had come up with the excuse, well not an excuse really a half truth, that Sam and I had to run through lines or rather musical cues. So I was heading downstairs._

" _Well, about that…" Sam cleared his throat._

" _Come on Son, out with it." Father Linwood grinned. "Don't keep your mother in suspense."_

 _I rounded the corner and went to stand beside Sam, grabbing his hand and giving a squeeze._

" _I…I'm gay. We…" Sam sighed. "We've been going out a few months now."_

 _I had never been party to a more deadly silence. It had been quiet in Church, but looking at Sam's uncle, this was fire and brimstone silence._

" _Michael, you can see yourself out."_

" _Respectfully Sir," I'm jerked away quickly as Father Linwood grabs my wrist separating my grasp from Sam's._

" _Robert!" Mrs. Linwood runs over. "Stop it!"_

 _Father Linwood loops around and I see his open hand is dangerously close to Sam's Mom's cheek. I hear Sam's breath hitch next to me._

" _I'll go Father Linwood." I take my hand back, placing a quick hand on Sam's shoulder. He flinches and I pull away faster than I thought possible. "See you."_

I didn't want to leave that day. I wouldn't have if I knew. Hindsight, well hindsight's twenty twenty and as Sam explains to me what changed after that day, I wish I would have paid more attention in school, at the community center. I should have known.

"It started out just a few hits...nowhere, nowhere anyone would be able to see." Sam sighs. "But...but it got worse. He told me...he told me he wanted me to see how much it hurt, why…." He stops.

"Why it wasn't normal." I finish the thought, the same words I was told, but Father Linwood never...Mom and Dad pulled us out after that day, so would he have? "Did you tell your Mom?"

"You're joking right?"

"So that's why…?

"I left." Sam blinks. "Yeah..."

"Sam…"

"She wouldn't understand."

"Why didn't you tell us man? Mom, Dad, Uncle Monty, _I'd_ help."

"It's the first place they'd look. Tell me honestly, did they come by looking?"

I nod. He has a point. "Dude, I would've kept the secret."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "No you wouldn't." He smiles. "You would've went in guns blazing."

I laugh. "Would you blame me?"

"No," Sam shakes his head as he sighs. "Of course not but…"

"I get it." I nod. "So, what then?"

"I spent a few weeks in this old half-finished house...before Mr. Atwood, Ryan, found me. Apparently it was one of the projects he was supervising or something."

"Ryan's…" I connect the dots. "And is it okay, I mean… are you….?"

"Believe it or not...I actually am." Sam nods. "Ryan and the Cohens, they've been...cool." He bites his lip, rubbing his thumb across his knuckle. "I...I actually wanted to ask you for help. I wanted to find something to give them, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Gift ideas, huh? Well, what do you know?"

"Ryan used to get matchbox cars as a kid."

I scoff. "Dude, that's….I'm sorry but that's awful. A dime store toy car isn't a Christmas gift if you're over twelve."

Sam shrugs. "Do you have anything better?"

"As a matter of fact…" My eyes fall to the notebook in Sam's hand. "Got anything new?"

"This…?" Sam's face goes crimson. "Um…"

"Dude, you have to have been writing. I _know_ you." I poke Sam in the chest. "Come on, let's see!" I reach for the book, and Sam tries to pull it away.

"No, no, no way! Come on Mike, stop!"

"You want a gift that means something right?"

"I'd rather just go with the matchbox car thanks."

"I don't buy that for a second. You asked for a reason."

"Yeah, to be talked out of it... maybe."

"Doesn't work that way." I finally grab the notebook. "The request is out in the open, and I will help even if I have to do it by force." I narrow my eyes. "You pulled the Houdini, you owe me."

Sam sighs. "Fine."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so Sam opened up, not to Ryan, but to Michael, and we got some answers as to why he left. He asked Michael for help finding a gift for Ryan and the Cohens, and Michael offered a special brand of...pushy help.**_

 _ **So next chapter: Ryan gets the story as Michael's little brother Aaron joins the gift search party. And the kids intercept a phone call that gives Sam another idea.**_

 _ **If you are interested: Portrayers: Father Robert Linwood is portrayed by Matthew Morrison, Sam's mother Casey Linwood is portrayed by Sarah Wayne Callies, Monty Davis is portrayed by Don Cheadle, Clara Davis is portrayed by Octavia Spencer and Michael Davis is portrayed by Niles Fitch.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Happy New Year all, well this story wasn't finished by Christmas, but it will be finished before January is out. So if you are still interested in reading a Christmas story (well it will extend slightly past Christmas but you get the point), then this story will still be in progress and be seen to the end. :) As usual I do not own the O.C., that belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX, I do not own the bit of song that appears in this chapter, the Christmas Scat from a Muppet Christmas Carol, that belongs to Jim Henson and the filmmakers of that movie which is an adorable Christmas movie by the way. I watch it every Christmas along with any other iteration of A Christmas Carol I can find. The only characters I own are my OCs, Sam, the Davis family, Casey and Robert Linwood and a few others that I may have forgotten to mention but can be found on my polyvore. Anyway, a few events had to be pushed to next, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, I don't think. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Truth Will Out**

Ryan's POV

"Are you sure I can't offer you anything else?" Clara Davis is persistent. I've taken one cookie and a cup of hot chocolate, the bare minimum to be considered polite company, and she is looking at me as though I've offended her. Maybe I have, I don't know, but I'm 28 years old and I feel about twenty years younger.

"This is more than enough Mrs. Davis, thank you." I smile.

"Well, don't be shy Ryan, really. If you feel like anything else, just help yourself."

I nod. "Of course." I look in the direction the boys left to. I can't say I was surprised by the reaction of Sam's friend. I've been on both sides of that equation myself, though I'm still not one hundred percent sure I put together the pieces to figure out why Sam had left his home to begin with, something tells me it has very little to do with his friend's family. They seem like nice people. "So how long have you known Sam?"

"Most of his life thanks to that Church." Clara laughs. "Although the boys didn't really become friends until fourth grade. The Linwoods moved to this neighborhood when Sam was around seven, before Matthew's deployment. Matthew's older brother Robert was set to become the priest at the Church, so Matthew saw it as an opportunity for Sam and Casey to not have to move so much when he was overseas."

"Deployed?" I take a sip of my drink. "Sam's father is military?"

"Matthew was Private First Class in the US Army." Monty says.

"Impressive." I nod. But then my brain catches up. "Was? What…?" I catch myself. "Sorry I don't…"

"There was an accident." Clara voice catches. "When Sam was eight years old. Matthew's unit was caught in an explosion. Matthew made it out, but he was wounded and lost the use of his legs. Surgery was an option but they thought it was too dangerous, but Matthew," Clara blinks and wipes her eyes. "He wanted it done. It was almost soccer season and Sam needed help practicing. There were complications. He didn't make it."

I sigh. "My god… what, what about Sam's Mom? Is she…?"

"She was never the same after Matthew…" Clara says. "I've tried, we all did, but there was something we all suspected. Of course you'd never suspect a priest of such a thing, but we all thought that Robert was being much more than a brother in law. It was clear to pretty much everyone around church, even before Matthew passed. When he came home, it wasn't right between them. Of course after, the church goer's guilt ate her inside out and Samuel...well he suffered the most. There were times when the boy wouldn't even have a lunch at school. Casey...she found solace in the church, and in Matthew, but Sam. I guess he reminded her too much of his father."

"That's not an excuse." Monty replies. "But it is the conclusion we came to. Sam...well he never really told us much back then. Kept it well hidden...until he couldn't anymore."

I can't find words to reply. What words are there?

"Last Summer Michael came out to us, and Robert, well he told Michael some extremely nasty things. We left the church after that, and then a few months later the boys began dating, but Sam didn't… well he didn't tell his family until Christmas."

I wince. Well, that would explain Sam's reluctance to celebrate. "They didn't react well to the news…"

"That's a rather mild way to state it." Monty sighs. "Jackson and Clara knew something was wrong as soon as Michael came home, but Jack suggested that Michael give Sam his space. Things only became worse from there. After a while, Sam didn't respond at all. Jackson can tell you more than we can...if you're sure you want to know." Monty looks at me. "You really seemed to help him Ryan, you did more than enough. We can take it from here. We'll keep in touch. Leave your number and we'll give it to Sam. You should be with your family."

What Monty says makes sense. I know what he's trying to do, but I've come this far. It doesn't feel right to just leave Sam after all of this. The Davis', well they are good people and I don't want to leave them alone to deal with whatever fallout Sam ran from. "They'll understand, I want to make sure Sam's safe." I shake my head. I'll call Sandy and Kirsten, talk to Seth. I'm pretty sure they'll understand better than most.

I turn around as the door opens and I hear a boy singing.

 _Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_

 _Fa la laa_

 _With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive_

 _Fa la laa_

 _It's a season when the Saints can employ us_

 _Fa la laa_

 _To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive._

Clara smiles as she hears. "Aaron sweetheart, that's lovely, but can you come say hello to our guests?"

The boy can't be older than ten, and I can swear he scowls slightly as Clara speaks. "The play's in six days, and I keep missing that last note."

"All the more reason to rest your voice." Clara laughs. "You'll just keep missing it if you don't." She looks up and over as a man slightly older than Monty enters the kitchen.

"Your mom has a point...as always." He walks over and kisses Clara on the cheek. "Good evening my dear."

"Hello to you too." She then looks over to me. "Ryan, this is my husband Jackson, Jackson, this is Ryan Atwood. He's been watching out for Sam."

"Sam?" The man furrows his brow. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"That's what I'm trying to say Jack, Ryan met Sam a few months ago and has been watching out for him."

Jackson seems to catch on. His face, like his family member's seems to spell relief at the news. "Oh, good. Is he doing okay?" Jackson holds out a hand. "Jackson Davis, nice to meet you."

" Ryan Atwood." I shake his hand and nod. "He seems to be. I did my best. Invited him to celebrate Christmas...or well my family calls it Chrismukkah, with us."

"Chrismukkah huh, you wouldn't by any chance be related to the Cohens?" Jackson grins slightly. "I swear Monty used to say he owed Sandy Cohen a round of golf at least twice a week."

"Huh, yeah, he used to work with Sandy at the PD's right?" I look at Monty, amused, who nods.

"That's the ticket." Jackson grins wider.

"He knows Jackson." Monty deadpans. "He's Sandy Cohen's kid."

"That's great!" Jackson says. His face then becomes serious. I have to admit after seeing the man smile so much, it's a bit jarring.

" Mr. Atwood, you know Sam?" The boy, Aaron, suddenly tugs my sleeve. "Why isn't he with you? Is he okay?"

I turn my attention to Aaron. "Hey, you're Aaron right?"

The boy nods.

"I'm Ryan. And to answer your question, Sam is with me. Actually…" I look over to Clara, wondering if I should say anything. She nods, and then I turn back to Aaron. "He's with your brother Michael right now. I'm sure he'd like to see you."

Aaron smiles. "Awesome!" He begins to run down the hall, but then he turns back around. "Oh, it was really nice to meet you! Thank you!" And then he disappears.

I laugh a bit. "He's got a lot of energy."

"He is a handful." Jackson says.

"Seems like it." I turn to face Jackson more fully.

"You want to know more about Sam?" Jackson looks at me, and I guess he sees the unasked question in my face. I'm grateful, because I hesitate to ask it myself.

"I guess I just wonder why he wouldn't…" I stop myself before I finish asking.

"Why he wouldn't tell us?" Jackson says. "Well, you seemed to get to know him pretty well yourself these last few days. He doesn't share too much."

I nod. "That's true."

Jackson smiles slightly. "You want to know something though? If he does let you in, that's pretty spectacular. It just...takes time."

"Yeah."

"Don't give up on him. We never did, you shouldn't either."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good to hear."

* * *

Sam's POV

I'm sitting in Michael's room waiting on a verdict as he pores over the notebook. I'm not sure why I let him take it, then again fighting Michael pretty much doesn't get anyone anywhere, least of all me. He knows exactly what buttons to push.

I hear a knock on the bedroom door. "Mike, come on lemme in!"

Michael goes to the door and opens it, scarcely looking up from the page to greet his little brother.

"What are you doing?" Aaron peeks around to try to see what Michael's reading.

"He thinks he's helping me with a Christmas gift." I say shrugging. Then I stand and walk over. "How's it going buddy?"

"You left." Aaron takes a step backwards, but then surprisingly comes over and hugs me. "Why?"

Michael takes a minute now, looking up from his reading as his eyes meet mine. I hug Aaron back briefly before I remove myself.

"It's complicated Aaron." I sigh.

"I'm not stupid."

"Oh really?" Michael teases.

"Nuh uh."

"Family problems." I say. I don't really feel like going beyond that explaining to a ten year old, and the silent communication I see between Michael and Aaron tells me that I probably won't have to. They know my uncle.

Aaron nods, satisfied for now. "So where'd you go anyway? Was it fun?"

I think back to the last few days, Christmas tree shopping, decorating, hot chocolate, the hospital, my argument with Sophie Rose, and my smile turns into a half frown. "I think eventful is a better word."

"You were with Ryan right?" At my look, Aaron shrugs. "I met him already. He seems nice."

I nod. "Yeah…"

"Hey," Michael looks at me. "What are you thinking man?"

I don't respond. Seeing Aaron again, well of course my mind goes straight to Sophie Rose.

"Come on dude, why are you leaving us hanging?" Aaron says.

"I got into this stupid fight with Ryan's kid sister." I surprise myself by telling them. "About Santa."

Aaron's eyes narrow. "That really is stupid. It's Christmas, you _leave Santa alone_ on Christmas.."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I get that now."

"What kind of fight was it?" Michael says.

"She wanted to write letters to Santa so that…" I groan. "I'm an idiot, can we just leave it at that? Don't make me say it."

"Alright." Michael nods. "Just tell me this, how much does she, well is it a big deal to her, letters?"

I roll my eyes. "You're missing the point. Her brother's wife is in the hospital after having a baby, I don't think the letters are the main point. I was a jerk."

Both Michael and Aaron visibly wince.

"Yep, Dad's right. You are a Scrooge." Aaron says. I slap him in the back of the head. "We were talking about the play, but I think it applies to this."

"Aaron, shut it." Michael sighs.

"Fine whatever, so what's your idea for a present and who's it for?" Aaron jumps on the bed. I admire his subject change skills.

"It's for Ryan and the Cohens." I walk over and sit next to him on the bed. "Michael says I should write something." I look over to where Mike's still paging through the notebook. "Nothing is any good in there, so I don't know what he's talking about."

"Dude, I think you've got something. How long have you been working on this?" Michael walks over and shows me the lyrics.

I shake my head. " Maybe a week, but that's nowhere near done. No, no."

" Only a week? You've got to admit, it is good, come on Aar, back me up." Michael shoves the notebook at Aaron who is wearing a huge grin as he reads it.

"He's right. I think you've got something here. This is your gift Sam. You know it." Aaron bends down reaching under Michael's bed and pulls out a case, Michael's Casio case. "Come on, you know Mom and Dad'll keep Ryan talking for ages. We can help. Please!"

I sigh. "Do I have a choice?"

In answer, Michael walks over to Aaron's side of the bed and begins helping him pull out the keyboard.

I guess I don't.

* * *

Ryan's POV

The subject moved from Sam to the baby, and Sandy's idea for the impromptu hospital room Chrismukkah, which resulted in Clara making a trip to her storage closet where she kept several of the boys' old baby things. And then...shouting.

"I know he's here Clara! Sam!"

Jackson and I look at each other, and we're on our feet.

"I'll go see what the boys are doing." Monty says. I only hope he can keep them away. It doesn't sound good.

"Casey, I need you to calm down before you come into my house please. Just breathe sweetheart." Clara is in the entryway of blocking the door pretty effectively, but I can tell she's having a hard time keeping the other woman, obviously Casey, out of the way.

"I know he's here. I saw him in a car near the park." The woman is insistent. "I want to see my son Clara."

I let out a sigh. This is Sam's mother. "Mrs. Linwood," I step forward. Clara looks at me, and I nod. "My name is Ryan Atwood. I've been looking after Sam this past week."

Casey Linwood stops struggling against Clara, her attention turned towards me. I can see the emotion on her face: worry, fear, anger. This is a mother who wants to see her boy.

"Looking...after him?"

"He's perfectly fine." I hold up my hands, placating. "I just offered him a place to stay for a while. If I would have known…"

"I...I….understand." Casey nods quickly. "I...thank you, thank you for taking care of him Mr. Atwood. He's here though, can I see him please?"

I look at Clara then to Jackson. They both look at a loss just like I do. Though Jackson seems more hesitant.

"I'll let him know you're here Casey." Jackson says. He looks at me then motioning me to follow.

"Thank you Jackson, Clara, Mr. Atwood…"

Jackson and I are alone in the hallway.

"What can we do?" I look at Jackson.

"I don't want Sam to have to...it wasn't good last time Ryan."

I sigh. "Jackson, I don't think...we have to talk to Sam. I can't do anything. I can't ask Sandy or Monty to…. do you have any proof that it's bad?"

He shakes his head. "I'd hate to do this to him."

"Me too…" I take a breath. "But we have to let his mom see him."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, there was a lot of conversation between Ryan and the Davis' this chapter but basically in summary: the Davis' suspect that there is some neglect and abuse involved with Sam's home life, but they have no proof. They did know about the boys' dating, but Sam basically began shutting down and there was very little that the Davis' could do to help. Meanwhile as this conversation between Ryan and the Davis's was happening, Jackson and Aaron arrived. Ryan introduced himself and told Aaron that Sam was with Michael. Aaron goes to Michael's room and helped them decide on a gift for Ryan and the Cohens, a song that Sam was working on. Sam also revealed that he is still troubled by how he left things with Sophie Rose and Aaron's arrival made him recall that incident.**_

 _ **And then, Sam's mother shows up on Clara's doorstep. She saw Sam in Ryan's car.**_

 ** _So, portrayers: Jackson Davis is portrayed by Alfonso Ribeiro and Aaron Davis is portrayed by Caleb McLaughlin._**

 ** _Next chapter: The boys get into some trouble as they answer a phone call they are not supposed to, and the bomb is dropped as Sam finds out about his mom's presence and what that means. And we return to the hospital as the Cohens deal with both the good and bittersweet that the holiday brings._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So I'm continuing this story, and it will be finished. I had to move several events around and change my original plan for this chapter slightly but, I'm continuing it after a long time so I'm happy about that. I hope you guys like it. As usual I own nothing except my OCs and my plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:Present Planning and Scheming**

Sam's POV

Monty comes in when we're in the midst of a really productive brainstorming session.

"What if you went higher on this part like this?" Aaron hits a key on the keyboard.

"Oh yeah, that's good." I nod but then look up.

I'm the first one to notice him. I can't quite read his expression. "Hey Monty," I give a slight smile, but it falls as I notice he seems troubled by...something, I don't know what, but he can't quite keep eye contact with me. It's weird.

"Uncle Monty, you've got to keep this a secret, but we're helping Sam with a song for Ryan and the Cohens." Aaron says.

"Christmas gift?" Monty says. His voice has that false note to it like he's trying to keep something under wraps.

"Yeah, Michael thought it'd be better than a toy truck." I shrug. "I didn't think so at first, but it might actually be good."

Monty grins slightly in amusement, but then it disappears again.

"Is something wrong Uncle Monty?" Michael looks between me and his uncle.

He shakes his head, smiling. It's bright and sudden like Christmas lights, but it feels more like something out of Nightmare Before Christmas. Something is off, I just know it. "No, there's some extra food in the kitchen, do you guys want to come take a break?"

Monty's lying, but Michael and Aaron seem eager to take up their uncle's offer. I'm a guest here so I have to as well.

"Yeah, I'm starved. You coming guys?" Aaron stands.

"Sounds good to me." Michael says. He looks over to me, and as if he can tell, he takes my hand. It stops my shaking slightly. "Sam, you okay?"

I nod. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

As Aaron follows Monty out the door, Michael looks at me. "Dude, what's going on?"

"I've just got...I feel like something's wrong." I pride myself on being observant, and it feels off. Something is going to blow up.

"Alright man, normally I'd say listen to it, but things are going okay. You said so yourself. Are you sure you're not being paranoid?"

"I…" I shake my head. "I don't…"

"Sam, you know my folks. They're gonna look you up and down, Mom would bubble wrap you if it was possible. You've been gone for...a while...so that's gonna be turned up to eleven." He claps me on the shoulder. "Even Uncle Monty's going to be weird. Don't let it scare you." Michael's gaze is serious. "Just go with it. It's gonna be fine. I promise."

I nod. "Okay." I exhale and smile. "Let's go go with it." I follow Michael downstairs to the kitchen where a ton of food is spread, most of them sweets. Clara's been busy. I hear voices around the corner, but I can't make out what they're saying. It gets me a bit nervous, but I turn my attention to a decorated sugar cookie and try to ignore the gnawing in my gut. Like Michael said, I just had to go with it.

"So I've got to come up with something to make it up to Sophie. I don't think a song's going to do it."

"What, does the kid not like music?" Michael says. He grabs a brownie.

"Well, I don't know exactly, I'm sure but I feel like I've got to do something else, just for her. I did screw up badly."

"Well short of bringing Santa to the hospital to see her and the new little one, what exactly are you going to do?"

"I...don't...know _yet_ , I don't know yet, but I'll figure out something."

"I think I've got an idea." Michael smiles as he leaves. "I'll be right back."

As Michael leaves, I sit at the island and then notice a cell phone, a familiar cell phone. Ryan's cell phone. What would make Ryan forget his phone? I pick it up, intending to go find him to return it only for it to ring.

This was a dilemma. I exhale, and then answer. I could always take a message. It could be something about the baby or Summer. I was doing him a favor.

"Hello."

" _You're not Ryan."_ I'm taken aback as a boy's voice enters my ear.

"No, afraid not. Um...Ryan's not here right now. Can I pass something along?"

" _Can you just tell Ryan to come here now? It's important."_

" _Cooper, come on Give it-thank you."_ I hear a struggle and another voice enters the fray. " _Hi, sorry about my_ bratty _little brother. So where exactly is Ryan? If he hired a secretary?"_

"I'm not a secretary." I sigh. " I'm Sam. He just left his phone here. He should be around somewhere. So who should I tell him called?"

" _Huh, well not a secretary Sam, name's Kaitlin, Kaitlin Cooper."_

" _And I'm Cooper Atwood!_ " The boy shouts.

I laugh. These two are crazy. "Okay, should I tell him anything else."

" _How much time do you have?_ "

"Um…" I frown. "Should I be nervous?"

I then get stuck listening to an extremely bizarre story about how Ryan and Cooper's Dad, not Kaitlin's, Cooper was her half brother, had volunteered himself to be a shopping mall Santa but had forgotten to pick up his Santa suit from the cleaners and had to be ready for their Christmas party and the vow renewal of Kirsten and Sandy, but still refused to pick up the suit himself and wanted to see his other son before Christmas because Cooper had a present to give him that just couldn't wait. And I thought the Cohens were a weird part of Ryan's family tree.

"So, what exactly are you asking?" My brain is working a plan.

" _Ryan to drop off the suit duh!_ " Cooper says.

" _If it's not too much trouble."_ Kaitlin adds. " _We're in Newport. I'm texting the address of the cleaner's to Ryan's phone."_

"You...do know...that's like four hours away, and Ryan's not even here to say yes?"

" _How persuasive are you?"_

Damn it. Ryan wouldn't like this. Then I realize something, maybe I could get help with part of the Cohens' present from these two. They seemed pretty sneaky. "Fine I'll see what I can do, but I need your help with something to consider it even." I explain my idea.

" _Sure kid, I like your style. Just get Ryan here."_

"Thanks Kaitlin, I'll see." I hang up and turn around quickly placing the phone back in its position just as Michael came back into the room with a pad of Christmas paper and a pen.

"Why do you look like you just pulled off something?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "You just pulled something didn't you?" Michael sighs. "Come on man, don't just keep me in the dark, what'd you do?"

I explain the situation to Michael. He looks at me like I grew a second head. "So, let me get this straight, you're afraid something's gonna go boom, and you're pretty much guaranteeing it now with this whack idea? You're nuts."

"I know."

"At least you're aware of it." Michael laughs. "This is insane, how are you going to pull that off?"

"I'll think of something." I then look at the paper and pen. "What's this for?"

"You're writing that letter. And you're not leaving this spot until it's done."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Sam answered the call from Kaitlin Cooper and roped himself and Ryan into a trip to Newport which Ryan has no idea about, because Sam needs some extra help with his present for the Cohens that he believes Kaitlin Cooper and Ryan's half brother Cooper Atwood can provide. In this story, Cooper Atwood is portrayed by Jacob Tremblay. And Sam still doesn't know his mom is around. And Michael is forcing Sam to write his Santa letter. What do you think will come of all of this?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Stuff hits the fan.**_

 _ **A behind the scenes tidbit: This chapter was extremely difficult to write, which led to the decision to split events after a lot of thought as I finally decided the stuff with Sam and his mom and Ryan deserved its own chapter, and Sam deserved a bit of levity and troublemaking in good spirit before all that happened to break the pleasantness. So those moments will get their due I promise.**_


End file.
